Cats and Pineapples
by Hobitsuto-Chan
Summary: It's been six years since Aizen's defeat. Soul Society is in peace. Many things have changed. There are some new Captains and Lieutenants. Renji is one of them when found Tatsuki in Rukongai. I do NOT own Bleach. All rights belong to the creator and distributors.
1. Chapter 1

It's been six years since Aizen's defeat. Soul Society is in peace. Many things have changed. There are some new Captains and Lieutenants. The new Central 46 doesn't have the power it's once held. The substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki got his power back and was promoted as Captain of Squad Five. Many more got promoted as there were so many open positions in the Gotei 13. Sajin Komamura had died of his severe injuries after his battle against Aizen. Everything started to go in normal ways as the new Captains and their Lieutenants got into a routine.

Chapter One

Renji Abarai, Captain of Squad Seven, was on his way back to Seireitei after a mission in the 76th District of Rukongai. He was in a foul mood since the Head- Captain had send him on this mission. Normally stuff like this would be the job of a Lieutenant but since Squad Seven was currently without a Lieutenant …... Yeah, Renji was in a very foul mood.

It wasn't his fault that there was not one single Officer who could do the job in his opinion. All the people that were qualified for being a Lieutenant were already in other Squads. Rukia was the Lieutenant of Squad Five under Ichigo, Momo was currently Kira's Lieutenant in Squad Three, Ikaku now held his old position in Squad Six, Yumichika was stranded in the ninth Division under Hisagi and good old Tetsuzaemon had switched to Squad Thirteen after Komamura's death. There was no one left for his Division. And so he had to do all the hated paperwork and every fucking little mission himself.

He was so deep in thought that it took him several minutes to notice that it has started to rain. _Ohhh you must be be kidding! _Looking up at the thick clouds he cursed some more. It was still a two-day-march back to Seireitei and even if he used Shunpo he would most likely not make it today. Resigning to his fate, he made his way toward the next small village which was in the center of the 74th District. He knew some of the villagers and hoped that they would let him stay for the night. The ground was getting slick from the heavy rain so he had to watch his every step as to not land face first in the mud. After about twenty minutes he arrived at the village. He was soaked from head to toe. His normally red ponytail was now a dark maroon, his captain's haori dripping with rain and his hakama felt as if the weight had doubled from all the rain and mud that clung to it.

He looked around and saw all the run-down shacks that were lined up on either side of the path that ran through the small village. It was dark now and there was not a single light in one of the houses. Renji instantly had the feeling that something wasn't right here. Even with the bad weather and the late hour there should be at least some people be still awake here. His hand went to Zabimaru's hilt and he searched for any sign of reiatsu in the vicinity. _There! _Sixty feet to his right in the woods was someone hiding. He turned in the direction of the source and started walking toward the trees. The rain fell even heavier than before. Squinting his eyes, he stepped into the woods all the while keeping track on the reiatsu.

Behind a tree Renji saw something. A piece of cloth. He let go of Zabimaru and with one flash-step he was in front of the person. Before he could so much as blink he doubled over from a vicious kick in his stomach and found himself lying face first in the mud after something hit him in the neck. _What the hell?_

She was running. Where, she had no idea as long as it was away from wherever she was right now and the giant she had just knocked out. She was confused. Where the hell was she? How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was being at home in her bed, sleeping. And when she woke up she was in this forest and this man suddenly appeared before her out of nowhere. She hadn't even really looked at him before her training took over and she had kicked him in the gut before sending him to the ground with a punch in the neck with her elbow.

And now she was running between the huge trees through the heavy rain. Thanks to her years of training she was fast and had the stamina to keep this pace for a while. But she was getting cold. Her bare feet sank into the squashy earth, her long black pyjama pants were completely soaked and the white tank top she wore clung to her body. Thick black tresses of hair were sticking to her arms and back. She left the woods and came to a halt on some kind of field. As far as she could see (and that wasn't very far since it was dark and raining) there was just plane land. _Shit! _

There was no place to hide. She had two options. One: run back into the woods with the risk of facing this giant again. Two: run over the field in hope of finding somewhere to hide. Taking a deep breath she decided for option two and started to run again. Mud splashed and the rain drummed onto her. She couldn't see much for the water in her eyes but it didn't matter. She just ran and ran. Until she heard a deep growl behind her and was pushed onto the ground. Something heavy landed on her back and pushed her even deeper into the wet earth. She grabbed behind her and touched something that felt like a wrist. So, her attacker was pushing her down with his left shin and hand. _Too bad for you! _In one swift move she grabbed his wrist and kicked his right leg out from under him. The slick ground helped her with this move. He lost his balance and the weight on her back lifted. She turned to kick him once more but he caught her leg with one big hand. Bringing out her other leg she aimed for his chest and hit him hard. She heard a deep grunt and than his second hand was on that leg and she was pulled forwards flat on her back. _Shit! _The giant was on top of her in the next moment. Her hands pinned above her head and her legs pushed down by his much bigger ones. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Renji was furious. All he had wanted was a dry spot for the night to rest and then head back home. And what had he gotten? He got kicked in the gut, had to thrash through a forest in pursue of his attacker, some wrestling in the mud and all the while the fucking rain pelted down on him. He wanted to kill something. He took a deep breath to keep his temper in reign. His attacker was lying under him restrained by his weight. He tried to free himself by thrashing from side to side without success.

For the first time Renji became aware of what was lying under him. He could feel that whoever that was was very small. About 5'1'' would be his guess. The wrists he held were so tiny he could break them without any effort. His chest pressed against something soft. Were that boobs?

"Oi! Stop that thrashing will ya?" his deep voice boomed against the noise of the falling rain. The thrashing stopped.

"Who are you?" He heard something but couldn't make out the words. He leaned his head down and was greeted with a head nut. Blood splattered from his nose and he cursed foully but didn't let go.

"Ohh, you will regret this!"

He took hold of both wrists with on hand and brought the other down to a slender neck. His fingers slid around and with a miniscule of pressure he took a firm hold. He lowered his head once again until his face was near an ear. He growled in low and menacing tones

"I'll ask this one last time and you will answer or I'll break that little neck I'm holding. Who the hell are you?"

There was silence for a moment. He could feel an erratic pulse under the tips of his fingers. Whoever he held was frightened.

"Tatsuki. Tatsuki Arisawa. And if you don't let go of me I'll castrate you with spoon, you stupid asshole!"

Nope, not frightened but pissed. And definitely a pissed woman. So that really were boobs. _Hmmmm! Wait! This is not the time to think about something like that. _He scolded himself.

"Okay, Tatsuki. Next question: What are you doing here?"

The trashing started again and he let her until she stopped after a minute. He felt her sigh more than he heard it.

"Obviously, dumbass, I'm lying in the mud and enjoy the sunny weather before I start kicking your sorry ass again!"

He had to give her credit, she had courage.

"Interesting. I'm curious how you wanna do that since you're pinned down right now. But let's continue. Why did you attack me?"

She chuckled "You gotta be kidding me. What would you do if some giant just pops out of nowhere in front of you in a dark forest in the middle of the night, butt-head?"

Renji thought about that for a moment.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. Have you any idea what happened back there in the village?"

"What village?" She sounded as if she really had no idea what he was talking about.

"The village that was about 20 feet away from the place you were hiding." He was losing his patience. He was cold and wet and tiered.

"I've got no idea what you are talking about. I came awake in this god-forsaken forest without knowing where I am or how I got there and the next thing I see is YOU standing in front of me all of a sudden. So, no, I've got no idea what happened there."

A shiver started to run through her body and he guessed she must be freezing by now considering her bare arms.

"If I'll let go of you and let you get up will you start running again or punching or kicking me or can we talk like two civilized grown-ups?"

She sight again. "Okay" was all she said. Renji withdrew his hand slowly from her neck and put it next to her head on the ground to push some of his weight off her torso. She breathed deeply as if her lungs hadn't had the chance with him on top. Letting go of her wrists, he rolled off her body and came back to his feet with one graceful move. She was still lying there on the ground, the rain falling down on her. He could barely see her in the dark. Just the outline of her body. She got up slowly and with care until she stood before him. As he had thought, she was small.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you liked my first chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts! And keep in mind that english is NOT my first lanuage, so please forgive me my mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tatsuki stood in the dark of the field and took her first true look at the man in front of her. He really was tall. At least 6'2'' with broad shoulders. She couldn't make out much more because of the dark but she had felt his hair when he was on top of her so she guessed it to be long. He extended his hand towards her but she took a cautious step back. She wasn't afraid but since she had no idea what he was capable of she would try for some distance.

"I'm Renji Abarai, Captain of Squad Seven. You don't need to be afraid of me, Tatsuki." She wasn't.

"Are you in the military or what?"

He leaned his head to one side.

"How long have you been in Soul Society?" he asked quizzical.

Her heart stopped for a moment.

"Soul Socie...Ohhh, no, no, no, no! Ichigo, I'm going to kill you! This bastard always threatened to bring me here. Where the hell is he? I'll fucking kill him!"

She started to pace in her anger. Ohhh, the bastard would pay for this!

"Tatsuki?" came his deep voice.

"What? You're in with this, aren't ya? The bastard told you to chase me through the rain, am I right? I'll kick both of your asses. ICHIGO! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" she screamed into the dark. She would kick his ass until he cried like in the dojo when they were four!

"Tatsuki!" the bastard in front of her was laughing. She turned on him and kicked his shin. She was just so furious.

"Oi, what was that for?" Was he kidding?

"First, for laughing. Second, for taking part in Ichigo's plan in pulling a prank on me. Third, for living!"

He straightened up again and grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him.

"Just to be clear, I have no freaking idea what you are talking about pranks and all that stuff. I can assure you that Ichigo is currently in Seireitei getting treatment by Captain Unohana since he was training with Kenpachi all day. And I laughed because you were screaming your lungs out to no one since we are alone out here. And your third point... Well, let's not change that."

She was speechless for a moment. Her brain was not working right. If Ichigo hadn't brought her here then how could it be that she was in Soul Society? His other hand came up and he had a firm grip on both her upper arms.

"Listen, let's find a dry place and talk there, okay?"

She just nodded and didn't resist when he started walking back towards the forest, pulling her with him with one hand around her left wrist. She stumbled a few times because she had to run almost to keep up with his long strides. After a few minutes he stopped and turned around.

"If we keep that pace up we'll need the whole night. Let's use Shunpo."

She looked up to him without seeing his face.

"What's that?"

He took a step towards her and this time she didn't step back.

"It's flash-step. This way we will reach the village in about ten seconds. You just need to hold on to me and I'll carry you."

He let it sound as if it would be natural to just let some stranger carry you through a dark forest in the middle of the night.

"Ohhh, I don't think so, Buster. I'll walk. No carrying, no flash-stepping. Just good-old walking. On my own two feet."

With that she marched off.

Renji had enough. This woman just wasn't right in the head. First the kicking and punching, than the insults followed by her screaming and now this. He had enough for one night. He was soaked, dirty, cold and tiered. She was walking on her own with no sense of direction. He contemplated for a moment to just leave her here and flash-step into the village alone. But she knew Ichigo and something really was off about the whole situation. Without any other choice really, he flash-stepped behind her, pulled her around and against his chest and flash-stepped towards the village.

For just a second she was absolutely stiff in his arms from the shock. Then she grabbed his haori with her small fists when she seemed to notice the speed they were traveling with. He felt her legs coming around his waist for better hold and she buried her face in the crock of his neck. Her breath tickling his skin, he tightened his hold on her waist and brought his other hand up to lay between her shoulder blades. It was kind of sweet how she snuggled into him after her tough-girl-speech. He turned his head slightly to whisper in her ear

"Almost there." and with two more flash-steps they were standing in the middle of the village.

Tatsuki still clung to him and didn't seem to notice that they were already there.

"I know it's quiet cozy there but you can let go now, Sweetheart." he teased.

Her legs slowly unwrapped from around his waist but dangled a feet in the air because of her grip on his haori and him still holding her. Her fists loosened their grip and he carefully placed her down. She stood a little unsteady for a moment as if she was dizzy but then she lifted her head up as if to look at him and whispered in menacing tone that would drive lesser men to their knees

"Do that again and you'll die."

He looked down to her, wishing he could see her face and not just this dark figure.

"I would say I'm sorry, but as you can see, we are here. So, no harm done, right? Common, let's search for a dry place."

Before she could respond he took her hand in his and pulled her with him. She didn't speak and that was fine with him. He was too tiered. When they came to a not-so-run-down house he stepped up to the door and knocked so loud that even if there was someone inside they would be awake now. They waited for a minute and when nothing happened he opened the door and went in with Tatsuki behind him. Inside it was pitch black. No light, just absolute darkness. Her fingers tightened around his and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Oi!" he shouted but no answer came. The only sound was the rain on the roof and their breathing.

"Seems like nobody is at home. Wait here, I'll look for a lamp or something."

He tried to let go of her hand but she just tightened her hold on his.

"What's wrong? Mrs.-I'll-kick-your-ass afraid of the dark?" he teased and pulled his hand away from her to go search for a way to get light.

Sure, he could use some Kido, but even as a Captain, he still sucked at it. And since he didn't want to cause an explosion or something, he preferred to search for some conventional way to get some light. He felt his way around and bumped into something hard with his foot.

"Fuck!" he cursed under his breath but it was still loud enough for Tatsuki to hear.

"Everything all right?"

His hands found what felt like a cabinet. He opened the drawer and found something waxy.

"Yeah. I've found a candle. I guess you don't have any fire on you?" he joked but as soon as he said that, he touched a small box that rattled.

"Huh, never mind. I've found the matches. Can you come over here and give me a hand?"

Tatsuki was standing stock still. She hated dark houses. Not the darkness itself. Outside it didn't bother her. But inside a house it was like a nightmare. Since she was a little child she couldn't stand dark houses. She knew it was irrational but she had never been able to do anything against this fear. For every other person it wouldn't be a problem. But she was Tatsuki, the tough girl that knew no fear. Or so everyone thought. No one knew about this. Not even her best friend Orihime.

"Tatsuki?" His voice got her out of her near-panic-state.

"Where are you?"

She would do it. There was no chance that she would embarrass herself in front him.

"Take your right hand and stretch it out. Then take a step to the right and you should feel the wall. Got it?"

She did as he said slowly and after a moment her fingers touched a hard surface. First part done. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah. What now?"

His voice was somewhere in front of her and she felt as if it was her lifeline.

"You're doing great, Sweetheart. Now take four or five steps but keep at the wall."

She didn't hear the endearment he used but took careful steps forward , her hand never leaving the wall while she held her left hand in front of her to not accidentally bump into something. _One step, two steps, three steps, four steps, five steps. _She stopped.

"Done."

Her whole body was shaking now and her voice held a slight tremor.

"You're almost here. Just a few more steps. You should feel a little corner with your right hand. Go around it and two more steps and you're here."

His voice was reassuring so she started to feel along the wall. But there was no corner. She began to panic.

"Here is no corner! Oh God, Oh God, Oh,..."

"Tatsuki, listen! There IS a corner. You probably just need to take one or two more steps in front. Keep calm. You're doing great, Sweety!"

She calmed a little and followed his instructions. After three more steps she felt the corner. She hadn't realized that she had held her breath but when her fingers gripped the corner she exhaled.

"I've found it."

She could hear the smile in his voice "Great. Now just follow the wall."

She did and after agonizing four steps her left hand touched something hard and wet. He took her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. Normally she would have kicked someone who dared to do something like that but right now, she was just glad for his big arms around her.

"You should have told me that you're afraid of the dark." he sounded a little guilty but she didn't care. His arms came to rest on her shoulders.

"Okay. I'm going to guide you in front of me and give you the candle. Please don't drop it. It's most likely the only one in the house."

Since her mind was still a little panicked she let him guide her two more steps. His hands slid down her arms to her hands. She could feel the calluses and rough skin on his palms as he held her hands for only a moment before he put them on a wooden surface. His front was pressed against her back and she could feel through the thin material of her wet top that he had at least an eight-pack. His left hand led go of her and a second later he gave her what felt like the candle. She gripped the waxen cylinder with both hands and after another moment there was a scratching sound and then she was blinded by the exploding light of the match. She closed her eyes against the sudden light and stayed still.

Renji was momentarily blinded by the bright light of the match but hurried to lighten the candle. A small flame started and the match went out. He stood still as his eyes adjusted to light. The small body pressed against his front didn't move either but he felt every breath she took. He took his first real look at her.

The first thing he saw was a dirty mop of long black hair with a good amount of mud in it. Her head was lowered so he couldn't see her face, but her bare arms held alabaster skin under even more dirt. His gaze followed her long arms to two tiny hands that were gripping the thick candle. He wanted to see her face.

"Tatsuki? You can let go of the candle now." he said quietly to not startle her.

Her fingers relaxed and she put the candle down on the cabinet. She took a deep breath and started to turn slowly as if she was afraid of what she would see. His first glance on her face startled him. She had smudges everywhere. On her high cheek bones, her little nose and even on her small lips. Her gaze was cast downwards but it lifted slowly as she looked him up. When her eyes met his he stopped breathing for a moment. He looked into big dark blue eyes, they almost seemed black. He had never seen eyes like that and they where filled with an whirlwind of emotions.

Tatsuki's eyes had adjusted to the sudden brightness. Her mind started to settle when she heard his deep voice behind her telling her to let go of the candle. She could feel the vibration when he spoke since she was still pressed against his front. Her hands slightly shook when she put the candle down. Time to see who was standing behind her. She started to turn slowly.

The first things she saw of him were his hands on either side of hers. They were huge with long fingers. If she had to describe them with one or two words it would be 'pure strength'. There were muddy smudges on them as well as the cuffs of his black sleeves. She turned further and saw that he wore some white haori (at least she thought it had been white at some point in the near past) over a black kosode. The lapels were open to display his ripped eight-pack and many geometrical black tattoos that zick-zacked over his pecs and chest and seemed go on under the fabric.

There was mud all over him and his wet clothes clung to his body. Her gaze drifted higher to his neck where the tattoos continued. Lifting her head higher up she saw him staring down at her. He had a long face with a straight nose. His lips were slightly parted with more muddy smudges everywhere. She lifted her eyes and looked into startlingly chocolate brown eyes that revealed almost nothing. His face was framed by long wet tresses of dark red hair that must reach his back. She didn't speak for she had no idea of what to say. He was an imposing figure. His eyes closed and he took a step back from her.

"We should take a look around here." he sounded a little strained.

Tatsuki nodded and glanced around the room they were in. It was a miserable sight. There was almost no furnishing except the cabinet in her back, a small table and two flat cushions in another corner. No fireplace, no kitchen. There was a curtain to her left side that seemed to conceal the bedroom. Renji was already there and pulled them back to reveal an old futon. How could people live in such conditions? It was unimaginable for her. He just stood there with his back to her.

"Can I leave you here for a moment? I want to take a look at the other houses and see if I can find something for us to eat and some dry clothes."

He didn't turn when he spoke to her. What was wrong with him?

"Sure." was all she said and he left her within seconds without glancing back.

Renji stepped out into the cold rain and for the first time he appreciated it. What was wrong with him? Sure, she was beautiful but it wasn't as if he hadn't ever seen a beautiful woman before. For gods sake, Rangiku and Rukia were his best friends. But something about Tatsuki made him think of them as almost average. He had no idea what it was but she captivated him.

Shaking his head he turned towards the next house to his right and entered without hesitation. It was also empty and in an similar condition as the one they were staying. No food, no clothes but an old bowl. They could use that to clean themselves up. He took the bowl under his arm and left the house for the next one. There was the same but he found two old blankets. The next three houses had nothing to offer and he made his way back to Tatsuki.

Before he closed the door behind himself he took the bowl and held it out to catch some rain in it. It didn't take long for the bowl to fill and he closed the door, stepping inside. It was getting colder even inside and he saw her standing in the middle of the room with her back to him, arms slung around her middle, shivering.

She looked surreal with her long black hair reaching her lower back and the dirt in it. Her black pants were of some very soft material and in their wet state they were plastered against one very fine butt and long legs. Her bare feet were almost black from all the mud on them. She turned her head to him, eyes wide.

"You're completely soaked." she sounded accusing. He smiled at that.

"Sorry, forgot my umbrella."

The corners of her lips lifted in a small smile and she mumbled something that sounded like 'baka'.

"Look, I've found us some blankets and a bowl to clean up at least a little bit. But no food. Here."

He put the bowl down onto the table and one of the blankets next to it. She turned around and he inhaled between clenched teeth. It was his first view of her front and he could clearly see that she wore nothing under her white top. _How could I really mistake them for something other than boobs? _He turned away again, afraid she would see his reaction and took a step towards the door again.

"Where are you going?" came her voice.

"I'm back in a few minutes. You go on and clean up and get out of these wet clothes. I'll go take a shower." _A cold one! _

And with that he went out into the rain for the who knows how many times this night. He stripped quickly and felt the rain drumming against his naked skin, washing away the dirt. His hair was plastered against his back and he started to try to clean it as best he could. He had lost his hairband sometime this night and he cursed his luck. He liked his hair but in some situations it was better to have it pulled back as to not obscure his sight. Hopefully they wouldn't encounter such a situation on their way back to Seireitei.

After a few minutes he thought he had cleaned himself up as best as he could giving the conditions and he turned back to the house. He let his clothes fall to the ground with wet thud and took the blanket to pull it around his hips like a towel. Taking the dirty pile of the floor he started to walk in just to stop in his tracks with the thought that Tatsuki may not be finished.

"Tatsuki, are you ready?"

There were some shuffling sounds before she answered.

"Yeah, come in."

He did and stopped in his tracks once again. The view before him was breathtaking. If he had thought of her as beautiful before, now she was stunning. She was crouching on the floor, arranging her clothes so they would dry. Her long hair had fallen to one side to reveal her naked shoulders and upper back showing him a huge tattoo of a sakura branch which went on under the blanket she was wrapped in. the delicate flowers were ….

"Oi, how was your shower?" her light tones stopped his train of thoughts.

She was standing now, the blanket way to long for her small build so it looked as if she was wearing some kind of very long dress which covered her feet and a good portion of the floor around her. She took a step forward but the weight of the material let the blanket slip just a little so he good a good view of her not-so-small cleavage. Her hands flew up to hold the blanket in place. Before he could stop himself he muttered under his breath

"I think I need another one"

A smug little smile appeared on her face as well as a little blush.

"Okay, lay your clothes out so they can dry. And than tell me what's going on here. And why I am here." he followed her command while she sat down on the futon to watch him. This would be one of his longest nights. _Great!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tatsuki watched him move around. He really had one very fine upper body. Every single inch was ripped muscle. His upper arms were bulging under all the tattoos. He was kneeling now with his back towards her and she saw that the tattoos went on. Up and down all around his back and shoulders and down to his …

"So, what's the last thing you remember before getting here?" his deep voice resonated through the silence of the small room. She lay back on the futon, shivering from the cold air.

"I was at home in my apartment. It was late and since I had a hard day at work I went to bed. I lay down and was was asleep before my head hit the pillow and then I woke up because something was dripping on my face. I opened my eyes and was in this forest and it was raining like a bitch. When I got to my feet you suddenly appeared out of nowhere before me and the rest you know already." she took a deep breath and heard him moving around.

"Everything was normal that day? No visitors from here or hollows or stuff?"

She pulled her arms up and under her head and closed her eyes.

"Nope. A normal day. Got up in the morning, had a coffee, went to work, no time to eat between the practice sessions, more coffee, went home late after doing some paperwork, shower, coffee, bed. That's all. As I said, a normal day until I woke up here."

The futon dipped a little when he sat down next to her.

"Tatsuki, I'm going to tell you something now that you probably don't wanna hear. Please don't panic, okay?" his tone was serious and she stiffened a little.

It couldn't be that bad, could it? She nodded, eyes still closed.

"Sweety, I think you're dead."

Her eyes flew open in shock. All her thoughts scattered until just one sentence was left in her head _I'm dead. _

"It's the only explanation I've got for you being here without assistance of someone else. I'm really sorry." his voice was low and empathetic.

She turned her head to look at him. He sat next to her about two inches away. His shoulders slumped a little while his eyes locked with hers. There were emotions shining in them but she couldn't quiet place them. _I'm dead. _She closed her eyes and felt a tear slip down her cheek. _I'm dead. _Another tear. _I'm dead. _A sob. _I'm dead! _She curled into a ball and let her tears fall and the sobs escape. Her world was crumpling. She was dead. Suddenly she was enveloped with warmth and felt strong arms pulling her up and against a hard chest. She buried her head into his neck and let him hold her while she was breaking apart.

He had no idea what to do. He had told her she was dead and she broke apart. Understandable. But what should he do? He was never good with this kind of stuff. Rukia almost never cried and even when she did, she would run away. Rangiku sometimes cried when she was totally drunk, but then she would drink some more and everything was fine again. So what should he do?

She lay next to him in a weeping, sobbing ball. Should he talk to her? Or hold her? Tell her everything would be fine? He was at a loss, so he let his instincts take over as always. Bending over her little form he pulled her against his chest and placed her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and lay one hand on the back of her head that was buried against his neck and the other around her small waist, pulling her firmer against him.

Hot tears fell against his skin while she lay in his arms shaking. He said nothing. Just held her tight against him until the sobs began to lessen and the tears stopped. And then still, he held her. She was so tiny against him. Not as small as Rukia but still. He could break her so easily. They sat like this for a long time. No one uttering a word. Sometime her left had came up to his neck while her right held on to the shoulder she was leaning her head on.

The fingers of her left began to play with the small hairs at his neck and he shivered at the sensation. She was doing it subconsciously he guessed but it still felt good. Normally he hated it when people touched his hair, but this felt good and he started to relax a little until her small voice vibrated against his skin.

"Renji, I'm cold." she sounded like a little girl and utterly defeated.

He lay down with her and rolled onto his side, Tatsuki still plastered against his chest. He pulled the blanket that was wrapped around her higher up so it would cover her shoulders and she snuggled even deeper into him. Her head now rested on his bicep, her hands on his back and he pulled his right leg over her hips to give her as much warmth as he could. He closed his eyes at the sensation of her soft curves against his skin.

Suddenly she moved and pulled the blanket out from under herself and draped it over his shoulders so he was also covered with it. She snuggled back into him what brought her naked body flat against his bare one. Her ample breasts pushed against his pecs while his bare thigh was draped over her firm hips. For a moment he didn't know what he should do.

She was a friend of Ichigo. His now dead friend. And she was naked under a blanket with him also almost naked. If Ichigo ever found out about this he would be dead. More than dead. Mutilated and hacked into thousands of pieces that even Captain Kuchiki with his Senbonzakura would envy Ichigo's work. But he shrugged inwardly _Who wants to live forever, eh? _

He pulled his arm under the cover and let it rest on the small of her back. His fingers drawing circles on her soft skin. Burying his head in her hair he inhaled deeply and smelled her own unique scent for the first time. She smelled of warm air with a little bit of lily. Her arms came around his back again and her fingers started to play over his skin. She turned her head slightly until her breath tickled the sensitive skin just under his ear.

She felt warm for the first time in hours. The shock of hearing that she was dead had left her drained of all energy and now all she wanted was more warmth. It didn't matter to her that she was naked under the blanked with a man she barely knew. She just wanted more of the warmth he was giving her. She had felt numb until he had pulled her in his arms and made her feel at least warm if nothing else.

She snuggled deeper into him, pushing her body flat against his much bigger one. His hand lay on the small of her back and the heat it radiated almost branded her. But it didn't matter. She needed more. She turned her head so her face was against his neck were she smelled rain and earth and fresh air. Not the scents from outside but his own scent. Her hand was on his back, feeling his strong muscles under her fingertips. He had held her the whole time and had soothed her through her break down.

She should be thankful and she was, but she still needed more to feel. She was afraid, that if she didn't do something to feel anything that she would stay in this numb state forever. So she inhaled his scent again and pushed her lips softly against his neck right under his ear were his tattoo ended. The skin was soft against her lips and she kissed the spot again. His hand gripped her hip as her lips touched his skin. A low moan erupted from his chest

"Tatsuki, I don't think that's a good idea." came his deep voice.

But she ignored him. She needed this. Trailing kisses along his neck and his jaw he pulled her even deeper against his body and she could feel the unmistakably evidence pressed against her belly that he thought it was a good idea. Her hands slid from his back around to his chest and up until she could bury them in his thick hair. She pulled his head down to kiss her way further along his jaw and cheek until she felt the corner of his mouth.

"Are you sure want this?" he whispered against her lips but she didn't answer.

Instead she began to nibble his lower lip. He moaned deeply, his hand gliding up from her hip to her waist, her ribs, her shoulders, her neck until he cupped her jaw in his big palm, his thumb caressing her lower lip. They looked into each others eyes for only a moment and he must have seen her need for this 'cause in the next moment his lips were on hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth, battling hers. There was nothing soft about this kiss. It was just need. As if they both needed this.

She stopped to think at this moment and just let her body feel. His hands burned a path down her back while he pulled his leg off her and instead gripped here thigh and pulled it over his hip. It felt as if his hands were everywhere on her. The kiss grew even more feverish until it was a battle between them for dominance. He rolled her onto her back, coming down between her parted legs without breaking their kiss.

Her core was pressed against his abdomen and she couldn't hold back her own moan at how good he felt. His weight was pressing her down into the futon and he broke the kiss only to start a path down her neck over her collarbone until he reached her breast and began to nibble on her soft flesh. She arched her back up at the feel of this, moaning loudly when he took her puckered nipple between his lips and sucked hard. She buried her nails into his back as he did the same with her neglected breast, throwing her head back with a scream of ecstasy.

She couldn't take any more without feeling him inside her, so she pulled his head up and he understood her directly as he took hold of her thigh, positioning himself and than he rammed into her with one hard thrust. They both gasped loudly and for a second they were both motionless, getting used to the other. He was big and she could feel every inch of him inside her. He held her hip in a vise grip while the fingers of his other hand were wrapped around her thigh and she was sure that he would leave marks on both. He began to move. At first slowly but after a few times his thrust were getting faster and faster. She didn't mind in the least 'cause that was exactly what she needed.

Her hips moved with his on their own accord and it didn't take long for her to come. She screamed his name and bucked under him while he was still thrusting into her forcefully. She came down and was back high within a few seconds. He was incredible. She was never one for vanilla sex. She loved her sex wild and hard. And he was just that. She pulled him down to her, scratching his back some more on his way, which elicited a loud moan from him. He was pushing her hard now and all she could do was hold on to him. When she felt him swelling a little inside her she acted on pure instinct and bit down into his neck. Hard. He screamed her name and went stiff while he came with such force that she followed him into the abyss.

THAT was the best sex he had ever had in his long existence. Holy Shit! He lay next to her, breathing so hard that he feared his lungs would explode. She had scratched him like a wildcat but when he almost came she had bitten him so hard that all he could do was scream her name and spill himself inside her in the most amazing orgasm he had ever experienced.

She lay on her back next to him gasping for air while a very goofy smile stared to stretch over her face. He pulled himself up on one elbow to look down at her. She was just breathtaking (in more than just one way) as she lay there with her alabaster skin glistering in the dim light and her long hair spilled around her like a halo. She opened her dark blue eyes slowly and looked up at him, the stupid grin still on her face.

He couldn't stop his own grin to form. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her lips before he pulled her on top of him and draped the blanket back over them. She snuggled into him while he held her in his arm carefully to not hurt her. They both closed their eyes and it didn't taken them long to fall into a blissful deep sleep.

Tatsuki came awake slowly. She had to still be dreaming of a warm beach with a soft breeze caressing the skin of her neck and shoulder and back... wait! She wasn't dreaming anymore. There was no sand under her but a futon. But if she wasn't dreaming then what was caressing her back? In a flash last night came back. Naked skin, hot lips, hands roaming all over her...

She turned her head slowly to see Renji braced on one elbow leaning over her while the fingers of his other hand followed the lines of her tattoo down her back to her …

With a squeak she scrambled up, clutching the blanket to her front. A low chuckle came from behind her and she gave him a murderous glare over her shoulder. No one had ever seen the full extend of her tattoo not even Orihime. She knew the parts on her back but not the ones that came around her chest to curl under and around her right breast or the parts that went down over her left buttock to swirl around her thigh to end in the back of her knee (okay, the last part she had done only a few weeks ago and since Orihime was on a trip right now she hadn't had the chance to see it).

She loved her tattoo but it was nothing she showed around. There were just very few people that knew she had it and not one had ever seen the full extend of it. Until now. She was a bit uncertain how he would react. When she had ask people what they thought about something like this they told her that they don't like women with tattoos especially such huge ones. It wouldn't be feminine most would say. His eyes went back down over her back until they came back up to meet hers. A soft smile on his lips he ask quietly

"May I?" he pointed at her back.

She gave a curt nod. He had already seen it last night. He slid behind her and planted his legs on both sides of her. She pulled her hair together over one shoulder to give him a better view. His fingers followed the lines once again, making her shiver.

"It's beautiful. The one who made it was a true artist."

She felt him follow the line down her neck over her shoulder to her rips and around. His lips came down on her neck and he pulled her against him while his hands came around her to rest on her stomach. _He is good! _But then he pulled back and let go of her, breathing heavy.

"That's not a good idea, Tatsuki. If we don't get going we'll be here for the rest of the day."

He gave her shoulder on last kiss before he got up and went to get their clothes.

Renji could slap himself for his fucking conscience. Why the hell was he standing naked in the room, pulling on his still damp and dirty hakama while he had had the chance to stay in bed with a beautiful woman all day? _Oh, yeah! 'Cause she is one of Ichigo's dear friends and he will kill you if he ever learned about what happened last night. _His life sucked sometimes.

Pulling the bindings around his waist he cursed his luck until he saw her walk over to her clothes, naked. He held his breath as he saw the real extend of her tattoo. Last night he was a little preoccupied with other things to notice it and when he woke up the blanket was around her hips concealing the lower parts from his view. _Holy Shit! Fuck! _

Why hadn't he saw it last night? He could have had so much fun with it! She bent down to get her pants, wrinkling her nose at the dirty material but pulled them on none the less. Next came her top which was obviously still damp since he could see her breasts quiet fine through it. She cursed when she seemed to notice it. He couldn't take her to Seireitei looking like that so he retrieved his black kosode and went over to put it over her shoulders.

She looked up at him thankfully and slipped her arms into the sleeves. Looking back down, a frown creasing her brows she turned around to face him. He couldn't hold back for a second. He burst into loud laughter at her sight. The hem reached over her knees and the sleeves dangled empty at her sides since her hands were somewhere where his elbows normally were. She looked like a little child in one of her daddy's shirts. Tears began to leak out of the corners of his eyes thanks to his hard laughter.

She glared up at him, stemming her fists into her hips which just resulted in more laughter. Huffing she turned around and tried to roll up the sleeves without much success. Having pity with his little wildcat he pulled her back around and got down on his knees to help her. When her first hand showed she stretched it out and ran her fingers through his hair, slightly scraping his skull with her short nails.

A purr escaped his throat at the sensation and she giggled at the sound. He got back up when he was finished with her sleeves and turned to pull his captain's haori over his otherwise bare shoulders. Zabimaru lay on the table and he put it in its usual place at his left side. Turning he saw her finger-combing her hair when an idea hit him. They both would need something to hold their hair back, so he went over to the "bedroom", pulled Zabimaru out of its sheath and cut two strips off of the curtain. Sheathing Zabimaru he went over to her, handing her one of the strips.

"Thanks" and with that she started to braid her long hair into one thick ponytail, securing the end with the strip. He pulled his own hair back and wrapped the material around it.

"You're ready?" he ask when he saw her getting up of the floor.

She nodded and they went out into brought daylight. He debated for a moment to investigate the case of the missing people but he had to take Tatsuki to safety. Decision made, he held his index finger up in the air and summoned a Hell Butterfly. Dictating his message he sent it on its way.

Tatsuki stood there in awe. Everything looked so different in the bright sunlight. She noticed Renji holding up his finger and saw a black butterfly landing on its tip. He closed his eyes for a long moment and the butterfly flew away. She was curious.

"What was that?" he came over to her, talking on his way.

"That was a Hell Butterfly. They are something like messengers for use. We call them, dictate them our message and they'll go to whoever the message is for and repeat it. They're quiet convenient at times."

A butterfly? As a messenger? _Yeah, right! _The doubt must have shown on her face 'cause he just grinned before continuing

"You'll get used to stuff like that. Now hop on so we can go."

He turned and bend down, arms stretched back. _What? _She just stood there without knowing what he was talking about.

"What are you waiting for?" came his voice in a questioning tone.

"Why should I piggy-ride on your back? I can walk on my own."she was truly confused.

He took a deep breath and turned back towards her.

"We will not walk, we'll use flash-step. If we walk we'll need at least two days to get to Seireitei. With flash-step it will be about an hour. So would you please hop on, Tatsuki?" he spoke to her in quiet but firm tones.

But flash-stepping? _Ohh, no! _She shook her head, taking a step back. Her mind racing. She wanted to see Ichigo as soon as possible but racing through an uneven landscape using some foreign technique on Renji's back? That was a bit frightening (even when she would never admit it). He came to stand in front of her, lifting his hands to cup her face.

"Listen Sweetheart, nothing will happen. I'll promise. You just need to hold on to my back and close your eyes. I'll hold you and before you know it we'll be in Seireitei. Everything will be fine."

She closed her eyes at his reassuring voice and warm hands.

"Promise?" he kissed her forehead, mumbling against her skin "Promise!"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded and jumped onto his back before she could change her mind. _I'm crazy!_ Her long legs wrapped around his lean waist, her arms around his neck, face buried between his shoulders. She held on for dear life as his hands took hold of her upper thighs, squeezing once.

"Ready?"

She nodded again and with that he flash-stepped away. The air left her lungs for a moment but after a minute or so she got used to it. The wind was whipping against her hands and legs and she could feel the movements of his muscles. She turned her face slowly and peeked her eyes open. The landscape was a blur. She couldn't make out much. But it wasn't that bad.

"Renji?"

"Hm?"

"How can you see where you're stepping? It's all just a blur." she was really curious. She felt his chuckle more than she heard it.

"I can see just fine. If you're used to flash-step, your eyes get used to it too."

She closed her eyes again 'cause the blurring was making her a bit dizzy. After a few more minutes she loosened her death grip around him a little and snuggled into his muscular back. They didn't talk and the movements under her were making her sleepy. Before she knew it she drifted off.

Renji could tell the exact moment she fell asleep. A little afraid she would slip off his back in this state, he paused and pulled her carefully around to his front. Her head rested against his neck and he tightened his hold around her small waist before racing on. He let his mind drift off to what he should do with her when they arrived. He had no real idea. She sure would want to see Ichigo. And then? Where should she stay? What would she do in the future?

Only time would tell. He thought about the paperwork he still had to do and had to suppress a shudder. Oh, how he hated paperwork. But the Head-Captain would roast him if he didn't get it done. His mind drifted off some more, the feeling of her small warm body tucked against him soothing. And before he knew it Seireitei was on the horizon.

A few more minutes and they flew past the gate and entered the city of the Gotei 13. He saw a few Shinigami giving him curious looks as he flash-stepped past them but that was one of the benefits of being a Captain. No one dared question you except the Head-Captain and sometimes the other Captains.

He entered the Squad Seven grounds and directly flashed towards his quarters. No need for his squadmembers to see their Captain like that. But luck wasn't on his side this morning. When he opened the door to step inside his quarters he stopped dead when he saw Ichigo and Rukia sitting on his couch arguing like they always did. Their heads turned when they heard him.

"Yo, Pineapple. How was..."

Ichigo's voice drifted off as he noticed the small figure that hung to Renji's front. He cocked his head to one side, the always present frown on his brows deepened even more as he got up. Renji closed the door behind himself and stepped into the room.

"Keep it quiet, will ya? She's asleep."

Ichigo stopped and opened his mouth to say something but Rukia was faster.

"She? Who is that Renji?"

He exhaled slowly.

"Give me a moment and I'll explain." with that he went into his bedroom and carefully put Tatsuki down on his bed, covering her with a blanket. He stared down at her for a moment. She looked so tiny in his big bed. A cough sounded from the door and he turned and walked out, closing the door to let her sleep peacefully. He stepped into his living room to see Ichigo and Rukia standing with their arms crossed in front. It was Rukia who spoke first.

"Renji, who is that?" her brows raised expectantly.

He sat down on one of his couches before answering.

"You should both sit down."

They exchanged a puzzled look but did as they were told, taking seats opposite from him.

"What's wrong?"

It was Ichigo and he started to sound a little nervous. Yeah, it just wasn't Renjis usual style to be so serious. He looked up at his friend

"Ichigo, that's Tatsuki Arisawa in there."

No need to talk around. Ichigo's face fell.

"Ta...Tatsuki? But...How?"

Rukia's hand came up to rest on his shoulder. Talking a deep breath he went on

"She's dead. I'm sorry, man."

Shaking his head in denial Ichigo sprang up and almost shouted "No! There is no way Tatsuki is dead! She can't be!"

His face a mask of disbelief and grief. Rukia stood in front of him, her hands pressed against his pecs.

"Ichigo! Listen! Calm down. We will sort this out. Renji, tell us the rest."

Ichigo had calmed a little, putting his hands on top of her smaller ones, squeezing lightly.

"I was in the 74th District looking for a place to stay for the night since it was raining like hell. There were no villagers there and I searched for traces of reiatsu in the vicinity and found one in the nearby woods. It was her. She had no idea how she hot there, since the last thing she remembered was going to bed in the world of the living and coming awake in the woods a moment before I've found her. We stayed in one of the houses for the night and came here."

He let out the parts of her knocking him out and what happened the night since Ichigo didn't have to know all the glory details.

"That doesn't mean she is dead, baka! Someone could have brought her here!"

"There was no one other around than the two of us. Trust me. I've searched."

Ichigo was loosing it again but it was Rukia who spoke next.

"Ichigo, Renji is right. The only way for her to be in Soul Society is to have died in the world of the living."

The orange haired Captain got up and started to pace back and forth mumbling under his breath

"That can't be! You're mistaken! I don't believe this!" ruffling his hair with his hands.

Rukia and Renji locked gazes helplessly as the bedroom door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Tatsuki still wearing his kosode. She looked around and her eyes landed on Ichigo who turned around to look at her with so much grief in his eyes that Renji had pity with him. Time stood still for a moment until Tatsuki stepped up to her friend and punched him in the gut with so much force that Ichigo doubled over.

"Don't you dare look at me with those puppy eyes! It's not your fault that I'm dead so get a grip or I'll kick your ass again!"

He straightened up again and Tatsuki threw herself in his arms, crying and sobbing. Ichigo's arms came around her in a bone crushing embrace, a tear rolling down his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tatsuki came awake to the sound of voices. Her mind was still sleepy so it took her a moment to register that she wasn't on Renji's back anymore and instead lying down on something soft. She was enveloped in his scent and started to drift away again.

"That doesn't mean she is dead, baka! Someone could have brought her here!"

Was that Ichigo? But why was he shouting?

"There was no one other around than the two of us. Trust me. I've searched."

That was Renji's deep voice. She forced her eyes open and blinked. She was lying in a bed with a thick blanket draped over her. The room was a mess. Everywhere were clothes strewn and in between were papers and books.

"Ichigo, Renji is right. The only way for her to be in Soul Society is to have died in the world of the living."

She knew that voice. _Rukia?_ She got up and made her way to the door. Opening it carefully, the first thing she saw was Renji sitting on a big couch. Rukia stood opposite him, her arms crossed. She took a step out and saw a tall figure to her right standing with his back to her. A white Captain's haori over broad shoulders and a messy mop of orange hair. Ichigo. He turned around, looking at her with such a weeping puppy face.

_What the hell?_ She hated it when he tried to take responsibility for everything. Did he think he was God? She went towards him and punched him hard in the stomach, shouting at his doubled over form.

"Don't you dare look at me with those puppy eyes! It's not your fault that I'm dead so get a grip or I'll kick your ass again!" and she would.

She would not let him shoulder any guilt for something he had nothing to do with. He straightened up again and when she looked up, the only thing she saw was her best friend and the years they had had together. Before she knew it she threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and let her tears fall freely. She was dead! She wouldn't be able to live on her life. There was so much she had still wanted to do. Now her life was over. Her world started to crumple again, but not as hard as last night. It was just seeing Ichigo standing here made it all the more real. He held her for a few minutes more until she got a grip on herself again and pulled back from him.

"What are you two laughing about?" came Ichigo's irritated voice and she turned to see Renji and Rukia grinning at them.

They both tried for a straight face when she raised her brow but they failed miserably. With that the atmosphere lighted and they all laughed for a while. At some point Renji got off the couch and went to her side.

"Okay, let's all behave like the Captains and Lieutenant we are, shall we?" the laughter ebbed and he turned to Rukia.

"Rukia, can you go over to Squad Three and ask Momo for some clothes for Tatsuki? They are almost the same height. Ichigo, can you..."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Captain Abarai! This is third Seat Kudo with an urgent message from Head-Captain Yamamoto!"

Letting out a long breath Renji turned to the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened to show a man in his mid-twenties, with shaggy blond hair and a shinigami uniform. He bowed his head to Renji.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Captain, but the Head-Captain wants to see you in his office in fifteen minutes."

Renji growled low as he heard that.

"For Gods sake! I can't even take a fucking shower without the old man summoning me into his fucking office!"

Ranting on, he went into his bedroom. The man in the door looked a little green at what his Captain said, but Ichigo dismissed him.

"Thanks, Kudo. You can go now. Captain Abarai will see the Head-Captain as soon as possible."

The man bowed his head again and left.

"Thank you, Captain Kurosaki."

The door closed and she raised a brow at Ichigo.

"Captain Kurosaki?" she asked.

Rukia giggled behind him and earned a stern look for that.

"What's the problem with that? I am a Captain."

Another giggle.

"Yeah, but I think Captain Carrot-Top suits you better." Tatsuki grinned.

A tick started in his jaw and he took a step forward but was stopped by two small hands around his right wrist. He looked down to see Rukia holding him back. His brow rose and with a devilish grin he took hold of her hands and lifted his arm until she dangled in the air and her face was level with his.

"And what are you giggling, Midget?"

She squirmed against his hold, trying to kick him.

"Ichigo, let go! I've told you a thousand times to stop that!"

It truly was a sight to be hold. Ichigo holding her up without any effort and Rukia kicking and screaming like a child.

"Oi! Get a room already, will ya?" Renji shouted from his bedroom.

Their heads turned in his direction and they both shouted in unison "Shut up!"

But Ichigo let go of her and she landed on the floor in a heap. She started to say something but Renji interrupted her.

"Rukia, get the damn clothes!"

He came back into the room, his hair dripping wet, wearing a clean kosode and his dirty haori over a new hakama.

"Ichigo, will you take her with you over to yours? I don't know how long it will take with the old man and I don't wanna leave her alone the whole time."

She looked over to Ichigo who just nodded.

"Of course. Common, Tatsuki. Let's go."

He watched her walking out the door with Ichigo at her side and he had the urge to call her back but he couldn't. She belonged to Ichigo. She was one of his friends. And he had a meeting with the Head-Captain. Sighing, he finished dressing and pulled his hair back in its usual ponytail before heading over to first Devision and the hated office.

Since he had become a Captain five and a half years ago, the Head-Captain called him into his office on an almost daily base to nag about something. Late papers, missions, late papers, something he had said, late papers, his inability to find a Lieutenant and just for good measure, late papers. It was always the same. The old man would scold him and he would say that it won't happen again, until he stood in the exact same place the next day and it would start again. Most of the time he felt like a child in front of his teacher getting a lecture about how important homework was.

But it was frustrating. Nothing he did was ever good enough. If he was such a failure in the eyes of the old man then why had he made him a Captain? He had no idea and so he found himself in front of the huge double doors that let into the vast office of the Head-Captain. The doors opened seemingly on their own accord and he walked straight up to the large desk.

"Captain Abarai, I have received your message about the events concerning the 74th District. An investigation team was sent there. Now, I want to know who this person is for which you have neglected your duties to investigate this case yourself."

The Head-Captain's voice boomed through the room and he was not happy with Renji. Again.

"Her name is Tatsuki Arisawa and she is one of Captain Kurosaki's friends from the world of the living. We assume she died there yesterday. I've found her near the village and she had no knowledge of how she got there, Head-Captain."

The old man opened his right eye half an inch. Shit, now it was getting bad. If the Head-Captain opened his eyes, he usual was pissed as hell.

"So you tell me you neglected your duty for an average Soul?"

_Shit! _

"No, Head-Captain. She is no ordinary Soul. She fought in the world of the living on our site, even …"

"So you say she is an extraordinary Soul, Captain." _She is extraordinary...in bed. _

Before he had a chance to answer the old man went on.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe!"

The ever quiet Lieutenant of Squad One stepped out of a shadow behind Renji, bowing his head slightly.

"Lieutenant, bring me this girl. I will decide for myself how special she is."

Sasakibe nodded once and vanished in a burst of shunpo. Renji just stood there at a loss. What a mess! Now he had endangered Tatsuki by his inability to just do something right for once. He hoped she really had enough spiritual power to convince the Head-Captain. After a few more minutes of silence the doors opened again to reveal Sasakibe with Tatsuki by his side. His heart skipped a beat at her sight. She wore a shihakusho, her hair flowing around her face and she gave him a little smile.

"Step for, Tatsuki Arisawa." Yamamoto called, his voice a little softer as he addressed her.

She looked to Renji questioningly and he nodded. It took her a moment before she came to stand next to him because of her small steps.

"So, tell me why you came here, little one."

She bowed her head respectfully.

"I came here to see Captain Kurosaki, Head-Captain. Captain Abarai was so nice to escort me here all the way from Rukongai, Sir."

He was impressed. How the hell did she know how to correctly speak with the Head-Captain?

"Very well. May I ask you to let your spiritual energy out to show me the extend of it?"

_Fuck, now it comes. _She lifted her head and looked at him confused.

"Spiritual energy? I am sorry, Sir, but I don't know what you mean."

Renji interjected.

"Head-Captain, may I try to show her?"

The old man nodded and he turned toward Tatsuki who looked a little lost.

"Please do what I tell you, okay?" he whispered. She looked up to him.

"Okay, but you owe me one."

He smiled down at her.

"Sure. Now close your eyes, and breath deeply in and out."

He stepped behind her, putting his hands on her small shoulders, bending down to speak quietly in her ear.

"Imagine a balloon and fill it slowly with water. More and more until it's almost to the point of bursting. Now take a deep breath and let it burst."

For a moment nothing happened but then her reiatsu began to flow. At first just a little. A little more. It stopped and she breathed in deeply. An immense shock wave of spiritual energy erupted from her followed by another and another. He felt his knees buckle of the pressure but he kept standing.

Her body shook violently and he pulled her against his chest to hold her up. Two more waves came before she collapsed in his arms. He tightened his hold on her with one arm while his other hand came up to slide her hair off her face before cupping her cheek.

"Tatsuki, Sweetheart! Wake up, baby! Talk to me!" he said quietly with panic in his voice.

What the hell had happened here? He had just shown her how to let loose a controlled amount of power. Nothing more. It should just have been enough to get a feeling of what powers she possessed. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him.

"R..Renji? What happened?"

He exhaled a long breath.

"You pushed out too much spiritual energy and collapsed."

Putting her down on her own feet he carefully let go of her.

"I am very pleased, Tatsuki Arisawa. Tomorrow you will enroll in the Shin'o Academy."

She turned to the Head-Captain before speaking in a firm voice.

"With the utmost respect, Head-Captain, but I don't intend to go to a academy. I have trained since the age of three in different martial arts. I was an instructor myself until I apparently died yesterday. I appreciate your generous offer, but I must decline, Sir."

Renji was absolutely speechless. She had told the Head-Captain no. Into his face. Yamamoto opened his second eye and looked at Tatsuki as if she was just a small insect. _Fuck!_ Silence filled the room for a minute.

"I see. Very well. Then you will get instructed by a personal trainer outside the Academy in Kido, Hoho and Zanjutsu. Lieutenant Kuchiki and Lieutenant Hinamori will instruct you on Kido. Captain Abarai will be your instructor for the other. You are therefore given into the responsibility of Captain Abarai. Dismissed."

_What. The. Fuck? _She wanted to tell the old geezer to stuff this whole instructor-shit somewhere where the sun never shines, but Renji pushed her towards the door.

"Renji, stop it! I.."

He silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth and almost carried her out. The doors closed behind them and he let go of her.

"What was that? How dare you silence me, you stupid excuse for a parrakeet? Never do that again, you hear me?"

Without giving him the chance to say something she turned and stalked off. She was furious. How dare the old geezer decide her life over her head? She wasn't really angry at Renji, okay, a little bit, but it was just that it felt as if her life wasn't hers anymore. Yesterday everything was fine. She had a job she loved. A beautiful apartment. Good friends. And today she was apparently dead, lived in a strange world and now had to get trained to become a Shinigami.

"Tatsuki, wait! Let me explain!"

She turned with a glare. They were already outside the building on some street.

"What? You wanna explain to me why I was brought in front of that old geezer? Or why all of a sudden I have to become a Shinigami? Or why you dragged me out of there before I had a chance to tell him to fuck himself? Common, I'm listening. Explain it to me." she was screaming.

She had enough. All she wanted was her old life back. A bulk of Shinigami had filled the street around them, looking at them and listening to what they said. She didn't care.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. But …"

"You are sorry? Have you any idea what all this means? You're going to be my fucking instructor!"

"Calm down. You didn't wanna go to the Academy like everybody else."

She hissed before lunging at him. But she never reached him. Strong arms were wrapped around her middle, holding her back. She recognized them at once

"Let go of me, Ichigo! I'm going to kill that stupid asshole!" she struggled to get free with no avail.

"Tatsuki, stop it! Tell me what happened and if it's really that bad I'll gladly help you kill him okay?"

She calmed a little and Ichigo let go of her.

"Oi, that's not really helpful, Carrot-Top!"

She took a step forward and punched Renji straight in the face.

"Fuck!"

Turning she marched off again, hearing Ichigo voice "Man, you're in real deep shit!"

A small hand clasped hers and she saw Rukia walking next to her, a warm smile on her face.

"I know Renji can be an idiot at times, just like Ichigo. But trust me, he carries his heart in the right place."

She exhaled slowly.

"I know. It's just the whole situation that's making me so furious."

Rukia squeezed her hand.

"Common. Let's get back and eat something and then we'll sort this out."

They walked for about fifteen minutes in silence, with Ichigo and Renji trailing behind them when they reached the Squad Five barracks. Rukia led her back to Ichigo's private quarters where she sat down on a small couch. The others followed her inside but Ichigo stopped at the door.

"Oi, Moa! Can you go over to that little shop and get us something to eat?"

She saw a young woman stop in front of him.

"Of course, Captain. The usual?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, but make it four times instead of two."

She inclined her head and hurried away.

"Ichigo, someday you'll have to learn the names of your squadmembers. That was Mai, not Moa!" Rukia chided but he just shrugged it off.

"They know who I mean when I call them."

She threw her arms in the air.

"I swear, you're almost as bad as Yachiru!"

"Don't compare me with that pink little devil, Midget!"

Renji burst out laughing at Ichigo's horror filled expression.

"Who is this Yachiru-Devil?" she asked curious of who might be able to give Ichigo a run for his money.

"She's a vicious, pink haired little girl that will one day be the death of me."

Ichigo explained which was followed by more laughter.

"She's not vicious and it's Captain Zaraki that will be your death." Rukia corrected.

"Small details." was all he said before going into the small kitchen, preparing some tea.

"Okay, Tatsuki. Now tell me why you wanted to kill that Pineapple over her?"

Renji cringed inwardly at Ichigo's reminder.

"That's Captain Pineapple for you, Carrot-Top."

"Captain Carrot-Top, dead man."

He looked over at Tatsuki who was smiling at their banter and started to explain to Rukia and Ichigo what had happened at the Head-Captain's office. Instead of listening he was captivated by her. The movement of her lips, the gestures she made with her hands while explaining something, her dark eyes that wandered between the three of them.

"So, I'm basically stranded with Captain Pineapple and Lieutenant Midget as my instructors."

Ichigo grinned.

"Lieutenant Midget, I like that. I knew there was a reason why I always liked you. But this whole situation is just something that only Renji and you could get in. Sorry, Tatsuki, but you have to kill him yourself."

He got serious.

"So these huge reiatsu waves just now were yours?"

She shrugged.

"I think so. Renji?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah, that was her. I've got no real idea what happened. She should have just emitted a little bit for the old man to judge but then it exploded out of her. We'll definitely have to work on her reiatsu control."

Rukia and Ichigo nodded in unison. A knock sounded.

"Captain Kurosaki! I'm back with your dinner."

Ichigo got up and went for the door.

"Thanks Miro."

He exchanged a short look with Tatsuki, both grinning before they called "It's Mai, Captain Carrot-Top!"

"If you two don't stop I'll give this tasty food someone else!"

They ate in a relaxed mood. Some jokes were made but mostly they talked about nothing special. When they were finished Rukia and Ichigo excused themselves since they had work to do.

"We'll see you two later." Ichigo said when they parted ways.

Renji looked down at her by his side.

"Shall we?"

She nodded and they made their way towards his Division.

"Renji?" She said, walking next to him.

"What is it?"

Something was bothering her. He could hear it her voice.

"Is there a chance to find out what happened to me? I mean in the real world."

He thought about that for a moment.

"Sure. But are you really sure you want to know?"

Did she wanted to know? What if she had died in some horrific way? But it didn't matter. She was restless inside without the knowledge of what had happened with her.

"Yeah. I have to know."

She didn't look at him, her eyes fixed on the street.

"I'll send one of my officers over there to find out first thing in the morning." he said in his steady voice.

They arrived at his Squad and he maneuvered them through the haze of corridors and yards until they stopped in front of a double door with a pineapple carved in the right one. Renji saw it too, and growled under his breath.

"One day I'm going to kill that little monster!"

He pushed the door aside and strode inside a cozy looking office. She followed him.

"Who?" she was curious again.

"The pink devil!"

She burst out laughing when he uttered the same words as Ichigo. He glared back at her.

"Once you end on the receiving end of one of her jokes we'll see who is laughing then. I have some paperwork to do. Feel at home here."

With that he went over to a desk that was packed with high stacks of papers, took off his haori and sat down. She stood in the middle of the room, looking around. The room emitted a warm atmosphere. His desk stood opposite the entrance and a seconds desk was positioned to the left side of the room. The walls were made of a dark wood as well as the floor. The right side was completely made of floor-to-ceiling windows which let in enough light to bath the room in a soft glow.

A small couch was standing in front of them with a little table. A huge sideboard was positioned against the wall next to the door, sporting two empty stands for a katana. She went over to the windows which looked out onto a garden with a gigantic sakura tree in the middle. It was a simple garden, with just deep green grass and the huge tree. Surrounded by seven feet high hedges it was like a little private refugee.

With her inner eye she could see Renji lying there in the shadows under the tree, relaxing after work. A small smile tucked at her lips at the picture. She heard the shuffling of papers and the quiet scratching of his brush while he was writing. Sliding one of the doors that led into the garden open, she stepped outside. It was beautiful here. The air smelled of the cherry blossoms and fresh grass and it was absolutely quiet.

She pulled off her sandals and walked on her bare feed over to the tree and sat down under it. A light breeze let a few blossoms rain down around her and she closed her eyes, lying back against the trunk. She didn't think. Just let the smells and sounds seep into her. Peace. She felt at peace for the first time in years. Yeah, even when she was still alive she was happy, but restless inside. It was as if she was missing something but had no idea what it was.

She had once told Orihime about it and she thought that Tatsuki just missed Ichigo since he had left them to live here in Soul Society. But that wasn't it. Sure she missed him but it was something other that made her restless. She knew it. And now, here at this very moment she felt it. Calm peace. Her mind drifted when she smelled some new scent. Was that...coffee?

"Want some?" came a very deep quiet voice, almost a whisper.

She opened her eyes slowly to see Renji leaning against the door frame, two mugs in his hands, watching her. He was a sight to behold. His broad shoulders, muscled arms with the big hands. The ripped torso under the black material, with his strong legs crossed at the ankles. The tattoos that showed at his wrists and neck and on his forehead. His chocolate eyes staring at her with a glimmer of the sun in them and a small smile on his lips and his red hair glowing brightly. Breaking herself out of her thoughts she answered him.

"I didn't know you could get coffee here in Soul Society. Ichigo and Rukia never told."

He came over to her, handing her one of the mugs. His free hand came up to scratch his neck as if he was somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, normally there isn't. But on one of our last missions in the world of the living Captain Hitsugaya and I discovered it and have developed some kind of addiction for it. Urahara knew that and gave us two machines as Christmas presents."

She took a sip and a moan escaped her at the taste of it. It was really good. She had discovered coffee as her drink of choice herself years ago when she had just finished school and started to work at the dojo full time as an instructor. Between work, her own training, family and friends there was not much time for sleep and soon she found out that it not only tasted good but also had the benefit of keeping you awake and running.

They both sat there in silence, sipping from their mugs. When they were finished, Renji got up and held his hand out to her. She took it, feeling the rough skin and calluses in his and let him pull her up.

"I'm done with my work for today. Let's go grab something to eat and then do some shopping. You'll need some clothes."

She stopped dead and went ramrod stiff.

"Shopping?"

A shudder went down her spine at the thought. She hated shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Renji looked down at her to see pain painted clearly on her face. "What's wrong?"

She looked up and shuddered.

"Do I really need to go shopping? I mean, these clothes here are quiet fine. No need for more."

He suppressed a smile. Could it be, that she despised shopping?

"Well, first, these are not your clothes. They belong to Momo. Second, just tell me when something is wrong. If you don't want to go shopping, just tell me."

He was serious. Most of the day he had the feeling that he was forcing her to do as he said. She wouldn't complain and just do. It felt wrong. Taking her hand, he pulled her down onto the couch next to him, locking gazes with her.

"Listen, Tatsuki. I know it's hard for you right now with everything that happened. I really do understand that. But I don't think you behave like you used to when you were still alive. Try to not be intimidated by what happened. You're strong. I know that. Hey, you've kicked my ass." he grinned. "Be that Tatsuki. Not the timid little girl that lets herself be pushed around. I mean, God, we did some serious mud wrestling not quiet twenty-four hours ago. Where is that wildcat that insulted me the whole time while trying to break my neck?"

Her dark blue eyes were glistering with unsheathed tears and she looked away. Had he said something wrong? _Shit!_

"You're right, Renji. I am not myself. It's just, I'm so tired. I just want to close my eyes and sleep. Some part of me is still hoping, that when I wake up I'm still in my bed at home and this was all a dream."

A tear slid down her cheek and he couldn't stop himself when he saw it. He pulled her into his arms and held her. She slung her arms around his waist, burying her face against chest.

"Shhh Baby, it's okay."

They sat like that for a few minutes when his door burst open and he heard an all too familiar voice chirp.

"Reeeennnnnjiiiiiiii! Wanna go for some Sake with me and the other boys? Uh, who's that?"

He let out an exasperated breath and Tatsuki stiffened a little against him.

"Rangiku, that's Tatsuki Arisawa. I'll explain later, but would you do me a favor?"

The voluptuous blond came over to them.

"Sure. Is everything alright with her? You didn't say something stupid to make her cry or something, did you?"

That was one thing he loved about Rangiku. She cared about everyone, even total strangers.

"No, I did nothing wrong." _Except ask her to go shopping._ "She's fine. Could you do some shopping for her? She's new here and needs some basics."

That was the magic word for her. SHOPPING! She loved it. Bouncing up and down while clapping her hands she talked excited.

"Of course! I know just the right places. There's a new boutique that sells such adorable little dresses. You like dresses, Tatsuki?"

The head on his chest lifted a little to show Tatsuki looking over at Rangiku wide eyed. He had pity with her. Rangiku could be a hand full if you weren't used to her.

"I don't think that she'll need dresses right now, Rangiku. Just go with some casual clothes. Oh, and get her a few shihakusho."

A little hand squeezed his back lightly in gratitude. He smiled down at her at the gesture.

"Casual look. I can go with that. What size?"

"Nine" came a muffled sound from against his chest.

"Uh, a nine! That's great! Okay, I'm outta here. Give me two hours and you'll have a new wardrobe. Bye, bye!"

She was gone so fast it was a miracle she didn't leave a vapor trail. Shaking his head at the Lieutenants behavior he bent down to Tatsuki's ear.

"Now you have a personal shopping assistant." he joked.

She turned her head slightly until they were almost nose-to-nose. Their gazes locked, her eyes now dry of tears.

"Thank you, Renji."

Time stopped as he looked into the deep blue depth of her big eyes and he saw the emotions swirling in them. He lifted one of his hands to cup her soft cheek, his thumb caressing her full lower lip. Her eyes closed as his head came down and his lips touched hers ever so slightly.

"Captain Abarai! Are you in there?"

At the loud voice of his third Seat they jerked apart. His mood spiraling down right into the realms of hell, his voice boomed menacingly.

"I swear, Kudo, if this isn't some emergency like the whole fucking Seireitei is on fire I'll fucking kill you stupid idiot!"

A smiled tucked at her lips at his speech.

"Don't you laugh, Sweetheart." he said in a low voice, but his own lips came up. There was a silent pause before Kudo found the courage to open the door.

"Captain, I am really sorry to disturb you but Lieutenant Madarame asked me to give this to you."

The blond man held out a small package. _Ikkaku sending me a package?_ Then it clicked and he jumped off the couch, over the table and ripped the brown box out of the man's hands. "Ikkaku you're the best!" he almost screamed in delight. Kudo jumped back.

"I-is that all, Captain?" he stammered. Renji waved his hand dismissively, his thoughts on the box in his hands. "Yeah, yeah. Go. See ya tomorrow."

Tatsuki was amused at Renji's behavior. On second he threatens to kill the man at the door and the next he jumps up and down like a child at Christmas, ripping the box open with a huge grin on his face. She was curios what this Ikkaku had sent Renji to get him into such a mood.

"What's that?"

He came over to the table and placed the brown box on it.

"This, my lovely Tatsuki, are one hundred percent Arabica beans fresh from the world of the living!"

With that he opened the box and she immediately smelled the roasted beans. Her eyes closed for a moment as she inhaled deeply, a low moan escaping her throat. Before she could even react, she was pulled off the couch and dragged out of the office by a grinning Renji.

"What the hell? Renji, let go of me!"

His big hand was holding her small one in a wise grip while he carried his box with the other. He didn't stop as he ran through corridors until they stood in his living room. Letting go of her hand he ran into his small kitchen and started to run the coffee machine. She stood there and watched him move around. He looked a bit out of place in the small kitchen. But suddenly she had an image in her head of him standing there in the morning, hair tussled from sleep, wearing just a boxer short and making some coffee with a grumpy expression on his face. He turned, leaning against the kitchen counter, his brow raised. Would he stand like this in the morning while waiting for his coffee? _Hmmmm! _

"What are you thinking?"

She could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Nothing." He smirked at her.

"Really? Didn't look like that." he teased. She held his gaze, as he pushed himself off the counter and came to stand in front of her. Her head tilted back to compensate the difference in their height. He was towering over her, the smirk still plastered on his face, but a gleam had entered his brown eyes. Memories of last night rushed through her thoughts. His big hands holding her against his hard naked body, his lips raining kisses down her neck. Suddenly she was pressed against a wall, his lips on hers and her hormones took over. They kissed in a frenzy, hands tucking on clothes and hair. She felt cool air against her bare skin as he pulled the lapels of her top apart. Her hands slid around his already naked torso, feeling the muscles under her hands move. His hands came down to her backside and he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Their tongues battled, breaths became moans and all she could do was feel him against her. She was so caught up in their heated play that she didn't realized something was wrong until Renji pulled back with a growl. Then she heard it too. A knock. They were both breathing hard and his forehead rested against hers.

"Can I pretend to not be here?" he said quietly.

"Captain Abarai, I know you're in there." came a male voice from the other side of the door.

She felt the vibration of his growl with her whole body as she was still pressed against him.

"Toshiro, give me a moment." Renji said and she let go of his waist and slid down his body, his strong hands steadying her when she was slightly swaying on her feet. He kissed her one last time before whispering into her ear.

"Go, take a shower. I'll deal with him in the meantime."

She nodded and went into his bedroom. Turning to take one last look she saw him bending down to retrieve his kosode, pulling it over his broad shoulders on his way to the door. She closed the bedroom door and took a deep breath. What in the world had just happened? She wasn't the kind of woman to just get down and dirty with some guy she had just met. She wasn't prudent, but something about Renji made her hormones go into hyper drive. It was as if she couldn't control herself with him. Sighing, she turned for the bathroom, letting her robes fall into a pile on the floor. She turned the water on and stepped under the hot spray.

Finishing quickly she wrapped herself into a fluffy white towel and went back into the bedroom. She had no desire to wear the shihakusho again but her clothes from last night were still at Ichigo's. So she went over to Renji's dresser, sidestepping the chaos on the floor and opened a drawer to find multiple shihakusho as well as a stack of what looked like t-shirts. Picking one up she saw that it was a black shirt with a white skull on the front. _Better than nothing. _She pulled it over her head, the hem ending just over her knees and the normally short sleeves reaching her elbows. Once again she realized what a giant he truly was compared to her. She searched for some boxers or something similar to wear since she had no panties but the only thing she found were some black sport shorts. Shrugging, she stepped into them, securing the cords tightly around her waist.

She could hear Renji and the other man... _What was his name? Ah, Toshiro... _talking in the other room. She sat down on the bed and braided her still damp hair. Should she join them or wait here until he left?

"Oi! Tatsuki! Your coffee is getting cold!" Renji called. _Okay, you join them. _Getting up she went to door, opening it slowly to see Renji sitting on the couch looking up at her, surprise showing on his face as he saw her in his clothes. Opposite him sat someone with a thick mop of white hair. She couldn't see anything else of him since he sat on the couch that faced Renji's.

"Tatsuki, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad ten." he introduced them. The man got up and turned toward her. He was a head taller than her with light green eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Captain"

She stepped forward and inclined her head to the Captain.

"The pleasure is all mine."

When Renji saw her coming out of his bedroom his heart skipped a beat. She wore one of his shirts and his training shorts, her long black hair braided down her back. She looked absolutely breathtaking, like she just got out of bed. Toshiro was observing him the whole time while sipping from his mug, a knowing smile tucking at his lips. After introducing them he got up and went into his kitchen, retrieving her coffee.

"So, you're the other caffeine junkie here in Soul Society?" her voice drifted over to him.

"I'm guilty. When Renji and I discovered it a few years back we drank so much of it one day that we couldn't sleep for the whole night."

Toshiro just told her the censored version for his own luck. Back there, they were both so high on caffeine that they were jumping up and down through Tokyo, doing all kinds of crazy things, like shunpo-races, betting on who could perform more konso's in one hour or whose Bankai was the bigger one. At the time they thought all these were some pretty good ideas but when they came down from their trip they decided to never talk about this with a single soul. But this night resulted in a steady friendship between them. Toshiro had helped him the first years of his captaincy and Renji had introduced the once stiff Captain to a world of fun and carefreeness.

He came back into the living room, handing Tatsuki her mug, her fingers brushing his for only a second. Winking at her, he turned his attention back to Toshiro.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

They all sat back down, Tatsuki taking a place next to him.

"This midday there were huge waves of an unknown reiatsu flowing through Seireitei. Since rumor says, that it came from the Head-Captain's office and you were there at that time, my guess would be that you were the source, Tatsuki?"

He hadn't thought about the fact that almost every Shinigami in Seireitei must have felt her reiatsu today. She stiffened a little at Toshiro's words but nodded.

"Yeah, that was me. I kind of lost control or something I think."

His friend looked at her sympathetically.

"I thought so myself. Listen, you must learn to control it. If you'll need help, just tell me. But what I really wanted was to warn you two. My fourth Seat was at Squad Twelve this afternoon and told me that Captain Kurotsuchi is searching for the source of this reiatsu to do some of his tests with it. Be careful. Don't let her wander around alone at least until she's strong enough to protect herself." he ended, addressing Renji with the last part.

Shit. If Kurotsuchi was after Tatsuki they had a big problem. The man was nuts. And a sociopath. Combine both with a highly intelligent brain and you had Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Tatsuki was gripping her mug in both hands, tension radiating from her. He suppressed the urge to pull her against him.

"Who is this Captain Kurotsuchi?"

It was his turn to speak.

"He's the Captain of Squad Twelve and the chief of the Department of Research and Development. And he's absolutely crazy. He's the kind of guy you tell kids about to give them a lifetime of nightmares."

"Not just kids." Toshiro mumbled under his breath.

She looked up to Renji.

"Wait, is he that clown with the stupid hat who wears tons of make-up, always talking in a sing-songy voice like 'Oh my, Oh my'?" she mimicked.

Toshiro and he exchanged a puzzled look. How the hell did she know Kurotsuchi?

"Yeah, that's him. How did you.."

She smiled at both of them.

"Ichigo told me about him, telling me this guy gives him the creeps."

This was probably the only time no one laughed about one of Ichigo's crazy descriptions since he was right. Kurotsuchi gave every living thing the creeps. Himself included.

"Reeeennnnnjiiiiiiii! I'm back!"

His door flew open to reveal a happy Rangiku. She stepped aside, ordering two Shinigami around.

"Oi! Put the bags over there, guys."

The two men did as she said and carried several bags inside.

"Thanks! See you around!" she chirped and dismissed them with a wave of her hand. The three of them didn't say a word at the spectacle. It was just so typical Rangiku. Closing the door, she came over to them and threw herself onto the couch, placing her feet on Toshiro's lap who looked down at her with raised brows.

"I am so exhausted! My feet are hurting like hell from all the running around. Did you know that there are just three stores around here that sell casual clothes? It's a shame! Captain, will you massage my feet? They're really hurting."

Renji smiled broadly at he listened to her rant. Glimpsing over at Tatsuki he saw her perplexed face and bent down to her while Toshiro and Rangiku were bickering.

"What is she, Renji?" she whispered.

"That is Toshiro's Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. And yes, that's her usual behavior. You'll get used to it. She's actual one of the nicest people throughout Seireitei and one of my best friends."

Tatsuki was a bit dumbstruck by Rangiku. When they had met a few hours ago she was so caught up with her mixed emotions and Renji's scent that she hadn't really seen or heard her. But now she did and it was confusing. The Lieutenant was a beautiful woman but she acted like a spoiled princess. Somehow she reminded her of Orihime with her long strawberry blond hair and big breasts. But she would trust Renji. Until now he had helped her with everything.

"Tatsuki Sweetheart, if you don't like any of the clothes, just tell me and I'll get you new ones. Renji told me that you hate shopping. So if you need anything else just come over to the Tenth' and I'll get it for you. Captain, do we still have any work to do today?" the blond asked Toshiro, her feet still on his lap. When he shook his head her face lit up some more.

"Uhhhh, then it's time for some Thursday-nights-special's!"

Tatsuki had no idea what the woman was talking about but she could tell by looks on Toshiro's and Renji's faces that they knew exactly what she meant. And that they thought it a good idea, too. Renji got up.

"Tatsuki, would you mind giving me a hand?"

She took his outstretched hand, letting him pull her up.

"Sure." She followed him into the kitchen where he pushed her against the counter as soon as they were out of sight. His lips meeting hers in a hot, fast kiss. Her hands came up and she pushed them into his hair, tousling his ponytail. Her head reeled at the sensations of him pressed against her, the softness of his lips and his strong hands on her ribs. She could have stayed like this forever but all to soon Renji pulled back. He looked down, breaking eye contact he whispered quietly so only she could hear.

"What are you doing to me woman? God, I can't keep my hands off you."

She chuckled. "Same here. I don't know what's wrong with me."

They locked gazes for a second again, sparks firing between them. Then they broke apart.

"Come on, we should hurry before they miss us."

She took a deep breath, trying to find her composure.

"What can I do?"

He had turned around and was rummaging through the cupboards.

"Behind you on the top shelf is a big red box."

She turned and looked up to see several racks with all sorts of things on them. And on the top one as a big red box.

"You're kidding, right?"

Turning back toward him, arms akimbo, she stared at him. He looked first at her with confusion and then to the box and back at her grinning.

"Ups, sorry shorty."

Stretching his arm up he easily retrieved the box form the 8'' high rack, giving it to her.

"Here. I'm ready."

He had four saucers and two bottles in his hands and led them back to the others. Placing everything on the table in front of them she sat back down, curious of what all that was. Rangiku got up with lightning speed, snatching one of the bottles and filled the saucers while her Captain opened the box to reveal a vast assortment of sweets. Renji gave her one of the saucers and saluted.

"To new friends and peaceful times!"

They all repeated before drinking the contents. It was Sake. She sputtered a little at the unexpected taste but composed herself quickly. They settled down on the couches again, talking and laughing. Every so often Renji handed her some of the sweets or would refill her saucer. The alcohol started to effect her as she began to tell stories of hers and Ichigo's childhood and teens. It was a great evening and she felt at ease. Her head was lying on Renji's lap, his fingers playing with her hair. When had she put it there? Shrugging it off she looked over at the other pair. Some time Toshiro had started to massage Rangiku's feet subconsciously. His fingers moving in circles over her soles while she lay on her back, her eyes closed in bliss. Renji was telling a story of someone called Shuhei who had once hid in the office of a friend for two days after someone made some very inappropriate pictures of him being nearly naked in a lake while completely drunk. Rangiku giggled and confessed that it was her that had taken the pictures after Shuhei had lost a bet.

Her eyes drifted close as the alcohol took it's toll and fatigue from the long day took over. Renji's fingers lightly massaging her skull was so soothing that it didn't take her long to fall asleep. Her last conscious thought was that this evening was one of the best she had in years.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Renji came awake in the middle of the night to the sensation of Tatsuki's small form cuddled against his chest. He was a little disorientated and took a look around to realize that they were still on his couch. His head still confused thanks to the amount of Sake he had drunk, he remembered Toshiro and Rangiku leaving at some point. The room was only lit by the moon shining in through the windows behind him, illuminating his surroundings in a faint blueish glow. He looked down at the sleeping ball that was Tatsuki. She looked so small in this position. Her long hair fanned out over her shoulders and her lower back, her chest lightly moving with every breath she took. He was on lying on his side and one of her hands had found it's way inside his kosode and now lay on his waist while the other one was at his neck. Her head lay on his bicep, her legs tugged up against her chest. She was absolutely beautiful. But it was not just her beauty that captivated him. She was also strong and had a great sense of humor. When he was with her he didn't pretend to be someone else to fulfill her expectations. He was just himself. How could it be that he could feel so much for a person he had just met? It was crazy. She stirred slightly and he pulled her against himself some more, holding her tightly in his arms. Resting his head on top of hers he closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

Who the hell had turned on all the lights? Squeezing his eyes shut against the brightness, he groaned deeply in his throat. Something was moving against his neck and he heard a soft growl.

"For Gods sake, can someone turn off the fucking lights?" she murmered.

Her hands tightened on his shoulders as he tried to move only to realize that he was lying on his back with Tatsuki on top of him, her face buried in his neck.

"That's the bright ball from hell, baby. I can't turn it off and trust me I would if I could do it."

She groaned against his neck, which sent a shiver down his body.

"Don't tell me it's already morning?"

His hands were on her lower back, the shirt pushed up a little for him to feel her bare skin. She started to move against him, trying to bury her head deeper into the croak of his neck, which resulted in the awakening of Lil' Zabimaru.

"Yep, it is. But we could just ignore it and do better things than getting up."

She giggled at that and moved her hips suggestively. He let out a moan.

"And what would these things be?" she teased. Ohh, the little devil! Gripping her hips firmly he turned and reversed their position with him now on top, a cry of surprise coming from her. He braced himself on one elbow, looking down into her eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe something like that?"

Bending his head down he kissed a line down her jaw and neck. She tilted her head back to give him better access.

"Hmmm. Any other suggestions?" she grinned. Smiling himself he let his hand wander upwards over her flat stomach and ribs, pushing her shirt further up until he touched her right breast and gave it little squeeze, his thumb brushing over the tight little nub. She moaned lowly, her breathing intensifying.

"How about this?" he spoke against her neck. She felt so good. Her soft skin like velvet under his hands and her playfulness only fueling his desire for her.

"Not bad. But not just what I had in mind." came her husky voice.

"And what did you have in mind?" he nibbled his way back up to her jaw. Her leg wrapped around his waist she gave him a skillful push and he found himself back on his back with her straddling him.

Tatsuki looked down at him, a grin spreading on her face at his perplexed face. She pulled his lapels out and bared his upper body to her gaze. He was ripped from head to toe, his pecs moving with every shallow breath he took. She bent down, trailing kisses and nibbles down his neck to his collarbone down to his chest. His hands buried in her hair, he had closed his eyes, moaning lowly every so often when she nibbled at a sensitive spot. Moving farther down she licked and dipped her tongue into his navel, her nails scratching lightly over his pecs. He hissed and his hands suddenly let go of her hair and he pulled her back up in one swift move, kissing her senseless. Gripping the hem of her shirt he broke the kiss for only a second to pull it over her head, their mouths coming together again as he threw the shirt away. She was fumbling with his obi but he pushed her hands aside and hastily got rid of his hakama while she pulled down her own shorts, throwing them somewhere. He pulled her back down onto him, his hands on her hips lifting her up and he slid into her tight sheath excruciatingly slow. She threw her head back in pure bliss and pain as he filled her until she could feel every inch of him. He was big and it took her a moment to adjust to his seize. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she began to move. A moan escaped her throat as he pushed his hips up to get even deeper inside of her. They found their rhythm and it was hard and fast. The sounds of flesh meeting flesh, groans and moans filled the room. She was close to the point of bursting when he switched positions with her and she under him again. He pushed in and out, almost hammering. Her fingers buried in his pecs as he thrust into her one last time before they both came, shouting each others names. He collapsed onto her, breathing heavy. She was in heaven until someone knocked at the door before it opened.

"Oi Renji! Do you know where I can find Tatsu... Oh, shit! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... I should..."

Renji went ramrod stiff at the sight of Rukia standing in his door. She stuttered something but he didn't listen. Fuck! If Rukia was here then Ichigo wasn't far behind. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _He got off Tatsuki who was looking up at him in shock and stood. Rukia blushed a deep crimson and turned to leave.

"Rukia wait!"

She did but kept her back to him. He was thankful for her consideration as he pulled the shorts on that Tatsuki had worn that night. It wasn't that he was modest but it felt strange to stand naked in front of her, especially just minutes after he had sex. For Gods sake, she was like a sister to him! Tatsuki wrapped herself in his kosode and sat up, her face matching his hair color.

"Rukia, listen! Please let me explain this!"

She turned back around with the blush still on her cheeks.

"Renji, you've got nothing to explain. You're both adults so it's your business. I just didn't expect to find you like … this." she waved her hand in their direction.

"Well, that's good. I think. But please don't tell Ichigo." he pleaded.

She looked up at him in confusion.

"Why not? Where's the big deal?"

He let out a long breath, sitting down next to Tatsuki and Rukia took a place on his other couch after throwing a shirt in his direction with a smirk.

"Because I love my life and don't want it to end so soon." Both women frowned at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He glanced over at Tatsuki first before leveling his gaze back at his old friend.

"Do you remember the last time Orihime was here in Soul Society four years ago?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but has that to do with this situation?"

"Well, back there Kira tried to get to know her better if you know what I mean. When Ichigo found out about it he... well, he went Bankai on him."

He grimaced at the memory of poor Kira coming face to face with an enraged Ichigo pressing Tensa Zangetsu against the man's throat, forcing him to swear to never lay his eyes and especially his hands on the girl again. Rukia's eyes went wide at that.

"He did what? He went Bankai on Kira? That stupid little brat!"

Now Ichigo was in trouble. She hated it when he did stuff like that.

"Concentrate Rukia! You can't scold him for that since the only ones that are supposed to know about this are Kira, Orihime, Ichigo and I. If you talk to him about that he'll know that I told you. Ichigo can't learn about Tatsuki and me. He wouldn't even give me the chance to explain before his protectiveness will take over. Think about it for a moment. You know him best of all of us."

He could see her mind contemplating what he'd said. A small hand slid into his.

"Are you sure Ichigo would react like that? I mean, he's not the same as back then. He has grown so much and is much calmer." Tatsuki sounded hopeful but it was Rukia who spoke out what he thought.

"Yes, he will. As Renji has said, I've known him for a long time now and he will go berserk. I will not tell him but listen, at some point you should do it. He is your friend and deserves to know the truth. Now, Tatsuki, go and take a shower and don't come out of the bedroom until Renji or I get you. Renji, you should dress while I clean up here. Ichigo should come over every minute."

They both nodded and went to work. Tatsuki left for the bedroom, his big kosode draped around her small form and he retrieved his hakama and the shirt. He followed her but when he entered his bedroom she was already in the bathroom. Quickly he pulled on a fresh shihakusho and his haori, pulling his hair back into a ponytail as he went back to help Rukia. She was cleaning up his table and he saw the shopping bags that Rangiku had brought still lined up against the wall. He took them all into the bedroom and put them down on his bed.

"Renji?"

Turning back he followed Rukia's voice into the kitchen.

"What is it?"

She stood there with the red box in her hands, looking up at the rack where it belonged. He couldn't hold back his laughter as she stood there just like Tatsuki had last night. She frowned at his behavior but before she could speak his door opened again.

"Oi! Where are you, Pineapple?"

He looked down at Rukia with dread. What if Ichigo heard Tatsuki in the bathroom? Or could tell by his face that something was wrong? She smiled up at him reassuringly, padding his arm before whispering.

"Remember, it's Ichigo out there. He has the perception of an amoeba."

He had to smile at that.

"Renji! You're not here?"

Still grinning he took the box from her and put back up on the shelf.

"Yeah, stop with the shouting, Carrot-Top!"

A orange head appeared around the corner with the typical frown apparent.

"Yo, Rukia. Have you found Tatsuki?"

Rukia was a brilliant actress. With an absolute innocent face she turned to her Captain.

"Yes, she's getting ready right now and will meet me in the Renji's office in fifteen minutes. Didn't you have papers to do and Squadmembers to train?"

His hand rubbed through his hair as he grimaced.

"Do you always have to remind me of that?"

She stepped out of the kitchen, positioning herself directly in front of him, arms akimbo.

"Yes, I do since I am your Lieutenant which makes you my Captain. And since it's the duty of a Lieutenant to help her Captain in any way I'm just doing my job."

He grinned down at her. "Any way, Midget?"

She slapped his arm hard. "Oh, cut it out, Ichigo!"

But was that a faint blush on her cheeks? Renji shrugged. He had enough on his plate right know. Stepping around the still bickering pair he went for his bedroom, getting a raised brow from Ichigo as he passed them.

"I'll just have to get some papers from the bedroom and I'm ready." he said to no one in particular, but if Tatsuki was in front of the door she would have enough time to get out of view. Closing the door behind himself he saw her standing in the bathroom door. He pulled his finger up to his lips, gesturing her to keep silent and went into into the bathroom with her. Her hair was damp from the shower and she was wrapped in one of his towels. He pulled her into his arms, inhaling her sweet scent deeply before whispering into her ear.

"You know the way to my office?"

She nodded, her hands tightening around his waist.

"Good. Come there in ten minutes."

He kissed her temple lightly and let go of her, grabbing some papers on his way back out.

"Oi Carrot-Top, let's go. I've got work to do." With that he left his quarters, both Rukia and Ichigo trailing behind him.

Tatsuki heard the door clicking shut and let out a long breath. It seemed that Ichigo hadn't notice her. She went to the bed where Renji had put the bags with her new clothes. Opening the first one she found three jeans. In the next were six different shirts all looking great. She found more shirts, pants and shoes in the other bags. She had to give Rangiku credit, the woman definitely had taste. Two bags were left and when she emptied one onto the bed her eyes bulged. There lay a waste assortment of skimpy lingerie, all in red and black. _She must be kidding me! _Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply, trying to find her composure. When she looked back up she saw the clock on the wall.

"Shit!"

She had only five minutes to dress and get to Renji's office. Without hesitation she put on the first things of the black and red pile and searched the remaining bag for her new shihakusho. Without any glance back she rushed out of Renji's quarters and headed straight for his office, ignoring any look she earned on her way by members of his Squad. The door was opened but she knocked non the less. He was working and she would respect that. It would most likely take some time to get used to him being her boss but she would try.

"Come in!" came his voice in an authoritative tone. She stepped inside to see him sitting at his desk, head bent over some papers. He didn't looked up when he spoke.

"What is it now? Can't I have one morning without any disturbances?"

Smiling inwardly at his reference to their disturbed morning activities she spoke up with a firm voice.

"Captain Abarai, you wanted me to come to your office."

He looked up at her, the corner of his lip quirking up ever so slightly.

"Did I? Well, since you're here, your instructor is waiting for you. A member of the Squad will show you your rooms and give you a tour of the grounds after lunch. After that you will go to the training ground where you'll have your first zanjutsu lesson."

She was a little perplexed at all that.

"Oh, don't act all Captain on her, Renji! Tatsuki, just ignore the big idiot over there. Come on, we can train out here."

Rukia hopped down from her position on the empty desk, gesturing at the garden. She followed the smaller woman outside where they sat down under the huge tree.

"Where should we start?" She tipped her finger against her lower lip while thinking.

"Okay, first I'll give you a quick overview about Seireitei and how to act proper."

Tatsuki listened carefully as Rukia explained the purpose of Central 46, the duties of a Captain and the Head-Captain. She described how to distinguish every Captain and Lieutenant by their looks and the way she should act in front of them in public and in private. Her head was reeling with all the new information and after about an hour Rukia had finished.

"Now that we've got that, let's start with the real lesson. Before you're able to learn Kido, you must learn to control your reiatsu. From what I've felt yesterday and you've told me, you have a huge amount of it but no control. So we'll start with that."

Tatsuki just nodded.

"Relax, that's not going to hurt. Now close your eyes." She did and Rukia showed her the first steps of reiatsu control.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Renji sat on his desk, doing his hated paperwork. He had thirty minutes left before he had to do a training lesson with the weaker members of his Squad. But his eyes drifted over to his little garden ever so often to see the two women sit in the shadow of the big tree.

They were out there for two and a half hours now and he was impressed by Tatsuki's ability to get a handle on the control of her reiatsu in such a short time. He felt it rise and being extinguished the next moment. It was a common practice to get a feeling for the flow of reiatsu and also helped to control it. She was good.

When he started at the Academy it had taken him weeks to get to this level. If she went on with that pace she would be able to do her first Kido in a few days. Taking his eyes back on his desk he sighed at the sheer amount of work. _I really do need a Lieutenant! _

The doors slid open and Rukia and Tatsuki stepped inside. Obviously they had finished their lesson.

"Thank you, Rukia. You're a great teacher."

He didn't look up at the sound of their voices.

"No need to thank me. Tomorrow we'll try another technique. But you should practice in your free time."

"I will do that."

The door opened and closed again, then there was silence but he knew she hadn't left with Rukia.

"How did it go, Sweetheart?"

She went over to him until she stood next to his desk.

"It was great. Exhausting but great. I could feel the reiatsu flowing through me for the first time and even control it a little. Rukia said, I am the best pupil she'd ever had."

He turned in his chair to look at her.

"Really? Well, since the only other people she ever taught something were Ichigo and me, that says a lot." he teased. She punched him lightly on the arm.

"Stop that! I was good!"

He pulled her into his arms, silencing her with a quick kiss.

"I've never said you weren't." he wiggled his brows, grinning at her blush.

"How about you go on and finish your papers and I go and get us some coffee?"

She had wrapped her arms around his neck, their foreheads touching. He sighed.

"Okay, do that."

She pulled back and left his office. He turned back to his papers when a knock sounded. Again. He really started to hate that sound.

"Come in!"

The door opened and his third Seat stepped before him, bowing his head respectfully.

"What is it, Kudo?"

The blond man straightened up.

"Sir, I came to tell you that the seventh Seat Okada has returned from his mission in the world of the living."

Shit, he had almost forgotten that he had sent the Officer to collect information on Tatsuki's death.

"What did he report?"

"Sir, he said that Arisawa- san died two nights ago in a fire. The house she was living in burned down completely. He spoke to Kisuke Urahara who told him that all tenants died in their sleep because of some toxic gas. It was an accident. They didn't felt anything, Sir."

On the one hand he was glad that she hadn't had to suffer in her death, but on the other he felt sorry that her life was ended by some stupid accident. Now he had to tell her. Would it be wise to tell her right now or to wait till evening?

"Thanks Kudo."

He bowed his head again and left without another word. Renji liked Kudo a lot. The man was reliable and knew when to speak or to shut up. He was also very smart. If it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't strong enough he would be the perfect Lieutenant. He had trained with him for months but it seemed that he was at the maximum of his abilities.

Tatsuki was walking the corridors of Squad Seven with two big mugs in her hands. She passed several shinigami, greeting them friendly. She was in a very good mood. The training with Rukia had motivated her. She could do this. She could become a shinigami. And a very good one. She had always been ambitious. Years of training had earned her the kyudan in both karate and judo.

So becoming a shinigami would be child's play for her. With her spirits high she opened his office to find him still doing papers. Holding up the cups she stepped inside.

"Captain Pineapple! I've got your coffee!" she sang.

He looked up at her, a frown creasing his brows.

"What's with the good mood?"

She sauntered through the room, gave him his mug and sat down on top of some papers on the desk, sipping her coffee.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. You're done here?"

He leaned back in his chair, the cup in both hands while he looked up at her with his chocolate eyes.

"Never. That's the one thing I really despise about being a Captain. Paperwork. When you think you're finished someone comes up with a new pile. Or two. But for today, I'm done. Now comes some training and after lunch I'll teach you zanjutsu."

"What is this zanjutsu exactly?"

Closing his eyes he leaned his head back.

"Basically it's the Art of the Sword. You'll learn how to fight with a katana."

A huge grin spread on her face.

"So it's kendo?"

He nodded. "Yeah, partially at least."

When he opened his eyes again she hurried to clear her face of it's euphoric expression and settled for a scowl. She hoped he hadn't seen it. He looked up at the clock, sighing.

"I have to go. You wanna come and watch?"

Watch Renji training or sitting here alone? What a hard choice! She jumped off his desk and put the cup down next to his.

"Let's go, Captain!"

They exited the office and went through several corridors until they came past a door that showed her a hall-like room with at least sixty shinigami sitting in small groups, talking or eating. Renji paused and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Come with me."

He led her into the room and stood still until all heads turned toward them and everyone was silent. What was he up to?

"I know some of you already heard it but I'm going to tell you anyway. This is Tatsuki Arisawa." he gestured at her.

"She'll be staying in this Squad. It was the order of the Head-Captain that I, as well as Lieutenant Kuchiki will train her personally to become a shinigami. I want you all to help her in any way you can since she's new in Soul Society."

_Oh, great Renji! Now I'm the new girl that gets special treatment. Thank you so much! I can't wait to get the evil eye for this. _

"And don't forget, she's under my protection!"

She glared up at him. How dare he! She didn't need any protection!

The assembled shinigami eyed her up and she repressed the urge to kick him in front of his subordinates.

"If you'll excuse us. Your Captain has a training appointment." she almost spat his title as she spoke in a sweet voice.

Taking a firm grip on the lapel of his haori she hauled him out of the room and into the corridor.

"Tatsuki, what's wrong?"

She came to a halt around the first corner.

"Nothing is wrong of course, Captain. Everything is fine. I just so love to get treated like a child in front of unfamiliar people. You know what? Fuck you! Until right now I was happy. I was in a fucking great mood. Thank you very much!"

She was furious now and wanted to turn and go but he held her arm in a firm grip. Looking up she saw that he was pissed.

"I've got no freaking idea what your problem is, but you'll not run away from me. You'll listen. This here, the Gotei 13, is military. I am the Captain of this Squad which consists of 216 shinigami. My job is to protect every fucking individual in this Squad with my life. They follow my command because they know I'll protect them and if I tell them that you're also under my protection they'll treat you as a fellow squadmember and not as some foreigner that doesn't belong here. I didn't intend to treat you like a child but right now you're acting like one."

His voice boomed through the hallway but she didn't care.

"Now I'm acting like a child? You could have just said something like 'Yo Guys, that's Tatsuki. She'll stay here so be nice'. But no, you had to go all authoritative on them with your 'she's under my protection' crap. It sounded more like 'If you dare lay a single finger on her I'll kill you'."

Her arms akimbo she mimicked his deep voice. He got even louder, almost screamed when he spoke.

"That's because I will! The Head-Captain himself gave me the order to protect you and I'll do as he says."

He had to be kidding.

"So I am just a part of your job? Another duty?"

He looked as if she had slapped him. All fury and anger vanished from his face in seconds to be replaced by confusion and anxiety.

"That's not what I meant! Tatsuki, listen. I WANT to protect you and that the old man gave me the order is secondary. Even if he hadn't, I would have done it anyway. In front of the men over there I spoke up for you because I want to make your life here as easy as possible."

"But I can protect myself! I always did. I was the one who protected everyone around me. I protected Orihime when all the other kids would hares her. It was me that kicked the kids asses when they picked on Ichigo because of his hair color when we were small. I am completely capable of taking care of myself!"

She wasn't as pissed as before anymore, but why wouldn't he understand? She had always done everything on her own, without ever asking for help. She was independent and strong. There was no need for him to protect her!

"I know that, Sweetheart. But from time to time we all need someone to take care of us. Trust me, I was the same until I became friends with Ichigo and realized that it's not a bad thing to let others help you. It doesn't make you less strong in the eyes of your friends. It's quiet the opposite. It makes us stronger."

His hand had slid up until he now cupped her cheek.

"Please, Tatsuki, let me help you. I promise you to not constrict you but from time to time, let me take care of you so you can lean back and breath."

How had he done that? A minute ago she was ready to kill him and now all she wanted was to cuddle into him and let him hold her. His eyes were soft, almost pleading when he looked into hers. They stood toe to toe, their faces only separated by the difference in height. Her eyes must have given him the answer because he exhaled slowly and took a step back, his hand falling away.

"Come on. The guys are probably already waiting."

She just nodded and let him lead her towards the training ground. Her mind was spinning. Could she really let him protect her?

She knew that he was right. That everyone needed help from time to time. But it were two different things to know and to act. She was used to do everything on her own. Could she change herself? She didn't know.

They stepped out into the sun, a big sandy yard in front of them with some trees to her right and a small building with a flat roof to the left. There were fifteen or so shinigami standing in the center, waiting for their Captain to arrive. When they saw them standing there they quickly formed a row.

"You can sit over there on the roof and watch if you want."

She turned and went over where he'd said, climbed onto the roof and took a seat, her legs dangling over the edge. The voices were low from here but she could hear Renji greeting them and giving them instructions. In pairs of two the man and women scattered over the yard, drawing their katana and started to fight. The sounds of metal against metal filled the air.

Renji stood at the side at first, observing the groups. She did the same. There was a young man that was pushed back by his taller opponent. The man's defense not strong enough and with another blow his katana flew through the air. Renji went over to the pair, picking up the sword on his way. He handed it back and demonstrated how to do it right.

Drawing his own weapon he took position in front of the man who had attacked, both hands on the hilt, the tip pointed at the other man. He explained something before the man attacked him, his own sword raised over his head. The blades collided and Renji changed his stand slightly to let his opponents blade slide down his own by the force of the blow.

He wheeled around, the katana drawing a half circle over his head to come to a sudden halt against the man's neck, Renji standing at his back. When he pulled the blade away both man looked at him in awe and he gave them some more instructions. He stepped back and they started again but this time they were more evenly matched.

The smaller one's stand more firm, his defense more effective. Renji nodded at them and went on to the next pair. She was quiet impressed by his teaching abilities.

He showed patience with some. Explaining something a few times until the man or woman would understand. Sometimes he laughed with them or padded them on the back when thy did something right. He didn't seem to notice the happy looks on their faces, the respect that was shining in the eyes of all of them. They loved their Captain.

"Enjoying the show?" came an all too familiar voice from behind her.

She turned to see Ichigo standing there, smiling down at her. He came over and sat down next to her. She didn't answer, her eyes back on the yard below her and the man and women.

"He's really good at that, you know? When he became the Captain of this Squad the members were still in grief of the death of their former Captain. Their Lieutenant transferred to another Squad and left them as well. He had no idea what to do. They showed him respect but just because they had to since he was their new Captain. They didn't want him here. But he managed somehow. It took him almost a year and a near death experience, but now you see the result. Renji was never a very patient man but he learned."

She listened carefully. It wasn't often that he spook in such high praise of someone. But she knew him long enough.

"What do you wanna tell me with that?"

He grinned sheepishly, his hand ruffling through his hair.

"Well, I've heard from your fight."

"How? It just happened half an hour ago."

His hand ruffled some more and he now looked like he just got out of bed.

"Here in Seireitei rumors spread fast. In about two hours almost every shinigami will have heard about it."

Her face fell in horror.

"And they say you two were pretty much screaming at each other so the whole Division heard every word." he added under his breath.

She wanted to bury her head in the ground. Everyone had heard them? _Oh God!_

"But he is right, you know? We all need some help. There is no shame in depending on others from time to time. I had to learn it myself. It doesn't always have to be just in emergency cases. But the small things in our everyday life. Why not tell the guys from his Squad to be nice to you so you don't have to fight for it. This way they'll accept you as one of their own right from the start. You'll have a long hard way in front of you so let us help you."

She thought about it for moment. He was probably right. But it would be hard for her to change.

"I'll try. But Ichigo? Stop going all sentimental on me. I'm still the same girl who'll kick your ass." she joked and he smiled broadly at that.

"I wanna see that happening again. By the way, thanks for telling Rangiku and Toshiro all those stories. Now my Squad thinks their Captain was a pussy who had to be protected by a small girl when he was a kid. Gee, all the years of hard work to gain their respect blown away in a single moment." he said theatrical.

She chuckled.

"Baka!"

They sat there in silence, watching Renji train his subordinates.

"I have to go or Rukia will have my head for leaving her with all the papers. Again." he added sheepishly.

"You will never change, will ya?"

He grinned again.

"Nope, otherwise she would get bored. How about dinner tonight? The four of us could go to that tiny sushi restaurant."

"Sure. I'll ask Renji when he's done. Now go or you won't need any dinner tonight since you'll be missing a head."

He grimaced and vanished.

"Good work everyone! We're done for today. Next session is on Tuesday. Now go and eat some lunch."

With that Renji dismissed the group. They had trained for nearly two hours and he was hungry now. Turning he saw Tatsuki hop down from the roof, landing gracefully she sauntered over to him. Her mood seemed back to normal since Ichigo had come over and talked to her.

He had felt the other Captain's reiatsu as soon as he entered the grounds of his Squad and had seen him sitting next to her for a while. He had no idea what they had talked about but it seemed to have helped her.

Shrugging he waited for her to come to over.

"I'm sorry." he said apologetic.

She came to a halt in front of him.

"I know and you don't have to be. You were right."

Changing the subject she went on.

"But you really have to tell me what 'going Bankai on someone' means." she smiled up at him.

"I'll explain it on the way. Come on, let's go and grab us some lunch."

They went to a small stand and brought some takoyaki while they talked the whole time. It was truly relaxing. He enjoyed her company and before he realized it, they were back in his office where they found his waiting third Seat.

"Oi, Kudo! Hope you haven't waited long."

He shook his head.

"No, Captain. I just came in myself."

Renji nodded.

"Alright. Tatsuki, this is my third Seat Fujimaru Kudo. He will give you a tour around and show you your new quarters. Kudo, when you're finished bring her to the training ground."

The man stepped for, inclining his head.

"Yes, Sir. Arisawa- san, would you please follow me."

She followed his third Seat and they closed the door behind them. He thought about what he should do now. There were still some papers to sign. But he dismissed the idea and instead went outside into his garden, taking his favorite place under the huge tree.

He pulled Zabimaru out and positioned it on his cross legged lap. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes and entered his inner world. As soon as he felt the change of air he opened his eyes again to find himself in the all too familiar dessert of his Zanpakuto's world.

He lay in the sand and looked up into the clear blue sky, the sun burning down on him until a shadow fell over him.

"Do you intend to just lie around here?"

He grinned.

"Thought so. But you won't let me, will ya, Zabimaru?"

A deep chuckle came from the figure that stood to his side.

"Same lazy ass as always, Renji."

The shadow moved away and Renji was momentarily blinded by the harsh sunlight. He sat up to see the huge white baboon with the snake tail moving around until it lay down in front of him, his tail wriggling in the air. Raising a brow at this unorthodox behavior of his sword.

"What's wrong old friend?"

Zabimaru closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm just not in the mood to fight today. Your laziness rubs off, you know."

Renji knew that he was joking.

"Oh, come on. I'm not that bad."

He huffed.

"No, you're worse. But why are you here?"

Renji fell silent for a moment. Yeah, why was he here? He had felt the urge to talk to Zabimaru.

"Can't a friend just come by for a visit?"

He lay back on the sand. His sword ignored his question.

"It's about the girl, isn't it? You're confused about the feelings you have for her."

He wanted to say something but his sword stopped him.

"Don't even think about denying it. You always forget that I'm a part of your soul. Listen, you're an idiot and don't forget that she's maybe the only woman that can kick your sorry ass. Now, go and let me sleep."

Before Renji could reply he was pushed out of his inner world and found himself back in his garden. _What the hell, Zabimaru? _

"Captain?"

He was still a little confused about his sword when he heard Kudo. _Kudo? _How long had he stayed in his inner world? He hated the fact that you lost all sense of time in there. Grumbling under his breath he got up and went back inside. Kudo stood in the door.

"Sir, Arisawa- san is waiting for you at the training ground."

He tucked Zabimaru back through his obi as he went for the door.

"Thanks. Was everything okay?"

The man's mouth twitched as if he was suppressing a smile.

"Yes, Sir."

What had she done?

"Okay, if you're done for today you can go home now. Enjoy your weekend."

Kudo bowed his head.

"Thank you, Captain."

Renji was still thinking about Zabimaru's words as he made his way to Tatsuki. What did he mean by that? Sure, Tatsuki was strong but not that strong. There was only a handful of people that could kick his ass and Tatsuki sure was not one of them. He grabbed two training swords out of the storeroom before he stepped out into the afternoon sun.


End file.
